FanFiction Royal Rumble
by LordryuTJ
Summary: 30 wrestlers and 30 other characters battle in order to be the best character on FanFiction and the rest of the world. FINALE UPLOADED!
1. Preshow

Fanfiction Royal Rumble Chapter 1: The Pre-Show

Summary: 60 people, separated into 30 wrestlers and 30 other people, like anime, cartoon and web characters, will compete in a timed Royal Rumble match where another person appears every 60 seconds. With Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler at commentary, who will win this match?

**Rated TV-14 for violence.**

**I do not own any of the characters below. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks man!**

The Royal Rumble… it is an amazing match up full of shock and competition. Tonight, 60 characters from all over, regardless of gender, age and experience, will battle. 30 are wrestlers from various wrestling organizations, while 30 more are from TV shows, Internet and so on. John Cena: I'm in it to win this rumble match. Even though there's no known prize, the real prize is just to win.

The Simpsons' Homer Simpson: I never had any experience here before.

Rey Mysterio: I will win it at all costs, even if I'm one of the smallest.

Big Show: I could practically overpower everyone!

Family Guy's Peter Griffin: I don't know why I got into this, but it's a great thing if I win this Royal Rumble.

Alberto Del Rio: It is my _destiny_ to be the winner of the Royal Rumble!

The Rock: No man can withstand the electricity when I enter the ring! Look, we got Tito Santana (Del Rio), a white Fat Albert (Peter Griffin), some yellow-skinned freaks (Homer and some other Simpsons characters), two jack-offs (Smosh), and a guy who plays crappy games (Angry Video Game Nerd)! I will win because I am the Jabroni-beating, (La-la-la-la-loooowwww!) Pie-eating, trail-blazing, eyebrow-raising, top rope flinging, rumble winning The Rock! If you sa-mellll-la-la-la-la-la-la-lohh… what the Rock… is cookin'!

Let the rumble begin! 


	2. Royal Rumble part 1

Fanfiction Royal Rumble Chapter 2: The Start of the Rumble

**Summary: The Royal Rumble begins, and no one knows what might happen here!**

**Rated TV-14 for violence.**

**I do not own any of the characters below. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks man!**

**Note: 2 minutes in my head is probably gonna make this pace a bit.**

To Be Loved by Papa Roach played as the hundreds of thousands of fans cheer at the top of their lungs.

JR: The crowd is in a frenzy as we kick off this one night only special event: The Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

King: Sixty characters from everywhere will come into the ring, but only one will be left! Who's it gonna be? Peter Griffin? John Cena? Heck, the Rock might prove himself right of winning this!

Justin Roberts was in the ring.

Roberts: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the sixty-character Royal Rumble match! Now, in this match, the characters with the first two entrants will start. Every sixty seconds, another character will enter the ring. This will continue until all sixty competitors are in the ring. Now, the only way to get eliminated is to be thrown over the top rope with both feet landing on the floor. The last competitor in the ring will be the winner of the biggest Royal Rumble in history!

Entrant #1: The Miz

WWE Superstar The Miz arrived to the ring.

JR: (groans) This guy?

King: Isn't it bad enough he was selected for the rumble?

The crowd booed as loud as they could while Miz jumped up onto the apron and walked through the ropes into the ring.

Entrant #2: Santino Marella

King: The Cobra Charmer, Santino Marella!

JR: A former Intercontinental Champion in the WWE, and a comedic superstar!

Santino walked down the ramp, seemingly (barely) nervous as he slid underneath the ropes. The bell rang and the rumble has started. Miz and Santino tied up, and Miz started with a blow to Santino's head.

King: A bit of a hard shot right there by Miz.

Santino fought back with a kick to Miz's midsection.

JR: 15 seconds passed.

Miz whipped Santino off the ropes and threw him over the top rope, but Santino held on.

JR: Close call by Santino!

King: He's starting to get resilient.

Miz lifted Santino back on his feet onto the ring apron and began striking on him. 15 seconds until the next competitor will appear, Santino struck back at Miz and prepared the Cobra, only for Miz to knee him in the face.

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #3: James Rolfe (Angry Video Game Nerd)

King: (puzzled) Who's he?

James ran down to the ring and ended up in a angry staredown with The Miz.

Miz: (slightly audible) You're the next entrant? Really? You don't wrestle!

The Angry VG Nerd pulled two middle fingers on Miz, kicked him in the gut, and gave him a Stone Cold-style stunner.

JR: STUNNER! STUNNER!

King: What the hell?

Santino folded his arm into the Cobra as Miz stumbled in position.

Santino: COBRA! Strikes Miz with the Cobra, and threw him over the top rope. However, Miz was hanging on as 10 seconds came by.

King: Miz is still in this?

JR: Guess so.

9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #4: Dolph Ziggler

JR: Here comes Dolph Ziggler.

Ziggler ran down the entrance ramp at full speed and quickly went after Santino, knocking him down with the Zig Zag. James Rolfe snuck up behind Ziggler and knocked him out cold with a super kick, but was slammed down by The Miz with a Skull Crushing Finale, but Santino pulled the Cobra out again and struck Miz with another strike to the throat. Santino became overzealous after the strike, and watched as the timer on the titantron of the 2011 Royal Rumble set counting down.

King: This is getting crazy!

JR: Strong move after strong move! The next entrant is coming!

7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #5: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

JR: The yellow-skinned cartoon star Homer Simpson is in the rumble!

King: He has no experience, though! He doesn't know what he's gotten into.

JR: I'll say!

Homer walked down the entrance ramp nervously, drinking a can of Buzz Cola, and slid into the ring slowly, getting into the tussle with Santino pretty much the only other person standing. Santino raised out his hand to welcome Homer to wrestling, as any other loyal Italian would do, but Miz was able to get up and attempt a Skull Crushing Finale, although it was stopped when Homer spat cola in Miz's face, and threw him over the top rope and out of the ring.

JR: Whoa!

King: Miz is out!

1st eliminated: The Miz; Eliminated by Homer Simpson; Duration: 3:12

Miz was pissed off at the fact a fat yellow guy eliminated him, but Homer was surprised, mouth agape, because he eliminated somebody. In an attempt to Zig Zag Homer, Ziggler snuck up behind and attempted it, but Homer was hanging onto the ropes, causing the Zig Zag to get zagged out of the way. Ziggler was turned around by the Angry Video Game Nerd., who kicked him in the gut, got him in a double underhook powerbomb position and slammed Dolph down with a Pedigree.

JR: Pedigree!

King: Pedigree!

Homer thanked AVGN for saving him, and picked Dolph Ziggler up for several blows to the face and knocked him out with the last punch in the combo.

King: And a type of boxing combo that seemed to have knocked out Dolph Ziggler.

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #6: Beth Phoenix

The Glamazon ran down the entrance ramp and entered the ring.

JR: The first female in the match!

King: What?

Dolph Ziggler, AVGN, and Homer Simpson were puzzled by the fact that a Diva was in a Royal Rumble match. However, Beth Phoenix first came after Dolph Ziggler with a big clothesline, knocking him over the top rope and onto the ring apron.

JR: Ziggler not eliminated yet.

Santino readied the Cobra once again, but was thrown out of the match up.

2nd eliminated: Santino Marella; Eliminated by Dolph Ziggler; Duration: 4:22

JR: Now he is!

To be continued

This is the time when a commercial break comes in. So far 6 characters entered, but two were eliminated.

Eliminated: The Miz, Santino Marella

More Royal Rumble epicness will come a bit after you read and review! Have a nice day!


	3. Royal Rumble part 2

Fanfiction Royal Rumble Chapter 3

Summary: The Royal Rumble continues with two out of the six characters so far eliminated.

**Rated TV-14 for violence.**

**I do not own any of the characters below. They belong to their rightful owners. All of the 30 wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are real wrestlers in several wresting companies. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks man!**

**PS: Go crunk yourself!**

**5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)**

**Entrant #7: Brian Griffin (Family Guy)**

King: Is that a dog?

JR: I—I have no idea why.

King: This is getting weird!

**Brian sprinted all the way down the entrance ramp and jumped into the ring. He started bashing on several of the participants, except Beth Phoenix. Dolph came up and placed Brian in a sleeper hold, but the dog (Brian) bit Ziggler on his arm, and Beth Phoenix grabbed Dolph's arms, lifted him up, and slammed him down with the Glam Slam.**

King: And a Glam Slam with help from that dog!

JR: He has a name, you know.

King: I know! I just don't know how he got into the Rumble!

JR: Another competitor will come in anyway!

King: In a matter of seconds, of course!

On the other side of the ring, Homer was able to take the Angry VG Nerd over the top rope, but James held onto the middle rope.

**11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)**

**An explosion erupted at the top of the entrance ramp.**

**Entrant #8: Kane**

JR: Oh no!

King: The Big Red Monster!

Kane walked down the entrance ramp with a sinister smirk and walked over the top rope and into the ring. AVGN ran at him, only to be shoved over the top rope by his throat, and out of the ring.

**3rd eliminated: Angry Video Game Nerd; Eliminated by Kane; Duration: 7:16**

King: There goes that guy with those glasses!

JR: That's the Angry Video Game Nerd, King!

King: I know that.

Kane picked Dolph Ziggler up by his throat and brought Ziggler back down to Earth with a chokeslam, and then chokeslammed Homer, and kicked Brian straight in the face, sending the white dog flying.

JR: Kane is cleaning house! This is turning into a real slobber-knocker!

King: Kane is destructive!

Kane delivered a strike to Beth Phoenix, and then threw her into one of the turnbuckle, and threw Brian over the top rope, causing his elimination.

JR: There goes Brian! Kane's cleaning house!

4th eliminated: Brian Griffin; Eliminated by Kane; Duration: 1:46

9! 8! 7! 6!

Kane waited, watching the entrance stage for the next victim.

4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

WOOO!

Entrant #9: Ric Flair

JR: It's the Nature Boy!

King: Ric Flair is here! He's been a former Royal Rumble winner!

Ric Flair walked up the steel steps and entered the ring, only to be stopped by a big boot by Kane, but Dolph Ziggler attempted to knock Kane out with a super kick, but Kane grabbed Dolph's super-kicking leg, grabbed him by his throat, and threw him over the top rope.

King: Ziggler is still in this.

However, Ziggler held on to the bottom rope, and only one of his feet set the floor mat. Homer stumbled back onto his feet and got up to the top rope. He tapped his left elbow, and did an elbow drop onto Ric Flair.

JR: And a big elbow drop from Homer Simpson!

King: And he said he had no experience?

Ziggler got back into the ring and began punching Kane down, slightly wearing the Big Red Monster down. Homer snuck up from behind and tried throwing Ziggler over the top rope, but then Beth Phoenix joined him in an attempt to eliminate Dolph Ziggler, but Ric Flair came up from behind and nailed Homer in the groin with his right forearm.

4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #10: Owen (Total Drama)

JR: Here comes another big man!

King: I don't even know this guy! Isn't he from Canada?

Owen walked onto the ring apron, and stumbled through the ropes. Kane turned his direction to Owen, and attempted to knock him down. Ric Flair was beating down on Homer while Phoenix and Ziggler traded punches. Owen was able to bring Kane down, but the Big Red Monster lifted Owen up into a sidewalk slam.

JR: Kane with a sidewalk slam on the Total Drama Island season 1 winner!

Kane then whipped himself off the ropes as Owen tried to get up and Kane knocked him back down with a big boot. Ziggler got the Glamazon over the top rope, but Ric Flair snuck up and threw Ziggler over as well, but both Dolph and Beth hung on. However, Kane delivered a double clothesline to both Ziggler and Phoenix. The Glamazon was hanging on, but Ziggler was eliminated.

King: Whoa!

JR: And yet another eliminated by Kane.

5th eliminated: Dolph Ziggler; Eliminated by Kane; Duration: 6:42

Owen threw Kane over the top rope, but Kane was hanging on for dear life.

King: Kane nearly lost his elimination streak at the Rumble!

6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #11: Mario (Super Mario)

King: I don't really play any Nintendo, but I know Mario is a good character!

Mario jogged down the entrance ramp and hopped over the top rope. No, seriously.

King: That was a big jump!

JR: He defies gravity by jumping higher!

Mario jumped over the turnbuckle where Beth Phoenix was and delivered a 619-style kick to the Glamazon's back.

King: He is crazy fast!

Kane dragged Mario from the ring apron and threw him in between two turnbuckles, sending the red plumber's shoulders into the ring post.

JR: That's gotta hurt right there!

Kane then threw Ric Flair over his right shoulder and set Naitch to the mat with a tombstone piledriver.

King: There it is! The tombstone piledriver!

Homer Simpson, on the other hand, was attacking Owen, who threw him through the ropes and out of the ring. However, that did not eliminate him.

King: Homer is down, but not out!

Homer ran behind Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler and got a steel chair. He threw it into the ring as Kane tried to get Ric Flair over the top rope, but Mario dropkicked Kane, only to get pummeled down by the Big Red Monster and thrown onto the steel chair Homer brought in.

JR: Sweet Jesus!

King: That could break your spine!

Homer spat in Kane's eyes with the same Buzz Cola that cost The Miz the match-up in the beginning, and performed a DDT, planting the Big Red Monster's head to the mat.

JR: Wait, how did he know that? He said he had no experience!

King: There's a chance that he lied about that sort of thing.

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #12: Jeff Jarrett

The Immortal Mexican Heavyweight Champion arrived with a guitar, which he wishes to use as a weapon, of course.

King: I hate this guy! He wanted a title, so he made one himself from Mexico!

Jarrett slid into the ring, and dropped the guitar to the corner, but Homer whacked him with the steel chair.

King: Ouch! That's got to leave a mark!

To be continued

I'll stop it for now, but here's the eliminations:

Eliminated: The Miz, Santino Marella, Angry Video Game Nerd, Brian Griffin, and Dolph Ziggler.

More people are to arrive in the next chapter!

Update: In a few hours.


	4. Royal Rumble part 3

Fanfiction Royal Rumble CH4

**Summary: With 5 out of 12 characters eliminated, who will get the advantage? Find out as the FanFiction Royal Rumble continues!**

**Rated TV-14 for violence.**

**I do not own any of the characters below. They belong to their rightful owners. All of the 30 wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are real wrestlers in several wresting companies. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks man!**

**PS: This is where there's some alliances might begin.**

**Jeff Jarrett got up on his feet, slightly busted open from the chair shot by Homer, as Kane tried to throw Owen over the top rope.**

JR: A few seconds into the match, and Jeff Jarrett's already opened up!

King: Anything can happen in the Royal Rumble!

Homer was beating down Ric Flair, as Beth Phoenix picked Jeff Jarrett up into the Glam Slam.

JR: Another Glam Slam by the Glamazon!

King: So far there were five eliminations! Who's coming in next?

Owen poked Kane in the eyes, causing a minimum amount of boos from the crowd, and Homer got Ric Flair dragged over to Owen, who helped Homer throw Ric Flair over the top rope and out of the match.

King: The Nature Boy won't get any woos tonight!

**6th eliminated: Ric Flair; Eliminated by Homer Simpson and Owen; Duration: 3:51**

**6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)**

**Entrant #13: Ian Hecox (Smosh)**

JR: Here's one half of a one-million-subscriber Youtube team!

**Ian walked down the entrance ramp, but he tripped and rolled all the rest of the way down and slid underneath the ring.**

King: He tripped and now he's hiding?

JR: That was probably an accident to slide under there, but it's convenient that he got there; there are weapons under the ring!

Ian came out the other side of the ring with a Singapore cane, as Homer, Mario and Jarrett had a three-way brawl between each other.

JR: Someone might get caned!

Ian slid into the ring and whacked random participants with the cane, starting with Kane, then Owen, and then Homer, then Jarrett, and finally Mario before stopping in front of the Glamazon Beth Phoenix.

King: He was going crazy! That isn't really what a wrestler usually does.

**Ian ended up falling in love with Phoenix, until Jeff Jarrett threw him over the top rope and out of the match quickly.**

**7th eliminated: Ian Hecox; Eliminated by Jeff Jarrett; Duration: 0:34**

JR: Ian didn't really last long right there.

As Jarrett turned around, he was whacked with his own guitar by Kane, who afterwards chokeslammed him over the top rope.

King: Hit with his own guitar by Kane!

JR: The same treatment given to the Honky Tonk Man back at the 2001 Royal Rumble!

8th eliminated: Jeff Jarrett; Eliminated by Kane; Duration: 1:40

King: Well, Kane has eliminated four people so far. Who will be the fifth if there will?

Kane turned around and gave Homer a tombstone piledriver onto the steel chair in the ring, but then Owen, who climbed the turnbuckle behind Kane, jumped down into a bulldog on Kane, sending his face directly into the steel chair.

JR: The chair being put into use for some hardcore maneuvers!

King: Well, you know what they say: Chairs are not just made for sitting; they're also used for breaking bodies!

JR: Who says that?

King: Ask any ECW original!

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #14: John Cena

JR: Yes! The champ is here!

John Cena took his time to salute to the crow and ran into the ring as fast as he could.

King: John Cena is gonna rock the house!

Cena began knocking competitors down with shoulder strikes, followed by a spinout powerbomb to Kane. Cena raised his right arm up and looked down at Kane as he and the crowd waved out "You Can't See Me!" Cena bounced off the ropes, shrugged his left shoulder off, and slammed his right hand on Kane with the Five-Knuckle Shuffle!

King: Cena with the Five-Knuckle Shuffle!

JR: He might be the favorite to win!

As Cena propped Kane on his shoulders for the Five-Knuckle Shuffle, Homer hit John in the mid-section with Ian's Singapore cane. Out of the blue, already eliminated The Miz distracted Homer Simpson while being pulled back by two of the referees outside as John Cena threw Homer over the top rope! The Miz cost Homer the match!

9th eliminated: Homer Simpson; Eliminated by John Cena; Duration: 9:27

King: What the heck? The Miz!

JR: Miz just cost Homer Simpson the entire Royal Rumble!

Homer ran after Miz all the way up the entrance ramp and into the backstage area.

9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #15: CM Punk

CM Punk walked down the entrance ramp and slid into the ring.

King: The voice of the voiceless!

JR: The pipebomb dropper!

King: CM Punk is here!

CM Punk went after Kane first and kneed him at one of the turnbuckles, followed by a bulldog.

JR: CM Punk going after Kane with that shining wizard-bulldog combo!

CM Punk then delivered a kick to Beth Phoenix's head, knocking her over the top rope. However, she was hanging on again. Cena turned Punk around, and both Punk and Cena conversed, and then shook hands a bit afterwards as Beth Phoenix got back inside the ring.

King: What's this? An alliance? A friendship?

JR: Suppose so!

CM Punk and John Cena joined forces and went after Kane, who got both in a double chokeslam position, until Punk and Cena reverse it into a double-team suplex.

King: A double team move right there!

JR: What a reversal!

Mario ran at Cena, only for Cena to throw Mario out of the match.

10th eliminated: Mario; Eliminated by John Cena; Duration: 4:46

JR: There goes Mario!

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #16: Luigi (Super Mario)

King: Well, this is coincidental; Mario's out and Luigi's in!

JR: Well, they are brothers, but they were merely five spots separated from entering one after another.

Luigi ran down the entrance aisle and slid in between the bottom and middle ropes. He dropkicked Owen, and then did a jumping complete shot on Beth Phoenix. However, Cena and Punk double-teamed on Luigi with a double DDT, and afterwards tried to eliminate him, but there was a result of Owen nearly eliminating Cena, Punk and Luigi! However, all three stayed on the ring apron.

King: Phew! Almost a 3-man deal there for Owen! JR, did you know that Owen was rejected for The Biggest Loser? They said "Sorry! No professional fatties!"

JR: (Sarcastically) Ha ha.

King: What? Is it not funny?

JR: I've heard it before… about Peter Griffin, and that fat girl named Sadie.

King: Hey! It's not my fault!

In a blowout result, CM Punk and John Cena threw Luigi off the ring apron, thus eliminating him.

JR: Luigi the next eliminated after his brother Mario!

King: Another coincidence!

11th eliminated: Luigi; Eliminated by Cena and Punk; Duration: 0:50

6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #17: Anthony Padilla (Smosh)

Anthony walked down the entrance ramp, even pointing at the sign of a front row fan saying "SMOSH HSOMS".

JR: The second half of Smosh is here!

However, as soon as Anthony entered the ring, the fact that there were people like Kane in there frightened him.

Anthony: Oh, s**t!

Anthony completely slid underneath the ropes and exited the ring to find an advantage underneath the ring.

So, I think Anthony crapped (and peed) himself. So far, there were 11 eliminations! Here they are.

Eliminated: The Miz, Santino Marella, Angry Video Game Nerd, Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox, Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, and Luigi.

Shocking how Miz came back for revenge on Homer for spitting Buzz Cola in his face and cost Homer the match.

Also, CM Punk and John Cena formed an alliance.

The Royal Rumble will continue after this!


	5. Royal Rumble part 4

FanFiction Royal Rumble CH5:

Summary: 11 out 17 superstars all suffered grueling eliminations, but who will arrive around this time? The 60-person Royal Rumble continues right now!

**Rated TV-14 for violence.**

**I do not own any of the characters below. They belong to their rightful owners. All of the 30 wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are real wrestlers in several wresting companies. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks man!**

**PS: LJ Tynch! TordlyuRJ! I like mixing letters!**

Anthony came out from under the ring, carrying a table and setting it up right next to the ring apron.

King: He's got the table!

JR: He did watch wrestling at one point of his life, you know. He only knows by watching; not by training.

Anthony re-entered the ring and kicked CM Punk in the face, followed by an attempt to throw Punk over the top rope, but John Cena saved him from elimination, as per the team-up.

JR: Punk being saved by Cena! Their friendship sparking into a full-blown tag-team!

King: I see they're setting differences aside tonight for one night only!

Punk kicked Anthony in the face, but Anthony fell over onto the table he set up, and yet it didn't break.

JR: Anthony made a close call on himself!

On another side of the ring, Kane was beating down Owen. Beth Phoenix butted in and Kane turned around and threw Beth over the top rope again.

JR: And the Glamazon is getting thrown over once again!

King: How many times can she make close calls?

7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #18: Master Chief (Halo)

JR: Master Chief?

King: Well, there's 30 wrestlers and 30 other characters from everywhere else! He's one of those "other characters"!

Master Chief marched down the entrance ramp and slid into the ring. He pummeled on Kane, who fought back. Soon enough, they were trading punches, back and forth. Owen ran in and clotheslined Master Chief and Kane at the same time.

King: Owen with a big double clothesline!

JR: That's strong is what it is!

King: He's a big superstar!

JR: Well, don't make any fat jokes about Owen! _Or_ Peter! _Or_ Sadie!

King: All right! All right!

Beth Phoenix got back inside the ring and attempted to pull a Glam Slam on Master Chief, but Chief was too heavy for Beth Phoenix to lift, in which Master Chief tried to get Beth eliminated, but yet another close call came for the Glamazon. Master Chief attempted to dropkick her off, but then Beth slid out of the way, resulting in Master Chief sliding out of the ring by accident. He got back in, but was caught in a chokeslam by Kane, followed by a big splash by Owen, and a shooting star splash off the top rope by Anthony!

JR: Chokeslam!

King: A big splash!

JR: And a high-risk shooting star splash!

9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

GONG!

The lights go out in the arena.

King: What the hell?

JR: What's this?

The lights go back on and everyone is knocked out, and the Undertaker is apparently there.

Entrant #19: Undertaker

JR: The Undertaker!

King: He's in the match?

JR: Pretty much! The countdown ended and the lights went out and—and this is crazy!

Undertaker picked the Glamazon up, threw him over the top rope and sent her out of the ring, resulting in Beth crashing into the barricade painfully.

12th eliminated: Beth Phoenix; Eliminated by Undertaker; Duration: 13:14

JR: And now Beth Phoenix is eliminated!

King: She lasted very long here! The longest so far!

Undertaker then pulled Owen over the top rope, but he was hanging on. Anthony tried to sneak up behind, but when Undertaker turned around, Anthony slid out from under the ropes to get his game back, as John Cena and CM Punk tried to double-team Undertaker, but then Undertaker threw CM Punk at Master Chief, knocking both over the top rope and onto the edge of the ring apron.

JR: Undertaker might eliminate two more here!

However, John Cena turned Undertaker around, kicked him in the gut and slammed him with a fisherman's suplex onto the steel chair, and both stayed on the ground.

King: Another hardcore move!

John Cena was struggling to get up, while Undertaker rose up like it was nothing!

JR: Whoa! Undertaker pretty much shrugged that suplex off!

King: It's like the chair wasn't there!

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #20: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)

Peter ran down the entrance ramp, and jumped onto the ring apron, walking through the ropes afterwards.

JR: I'm not sure this guy will win.

King: Oh, JR! You're just talking through your hat!

Peter and Owen ended up in a staredown.

Peter: (Slightly audible) You think you're the best fatty? Woohoo! Beat that!

Owen: (Same volume heard as Peter): Na-na-na-nah! WOOOHOOO!

Peter slapped Owen in the face, and then they go back and forth, trading blows to each other, but then Master Chief tried to butt in, but was clotheslined by Peter and Owen. Undertaker and Cena were doing the same "trading punches" thing, and so were Kane and CM Punk. Kane and Punk's back and forth brawl ended with Kane striking Punk on the throat, and then Cena and Taker's brawl ended with Undertaker chokeslamming Cena, and then Peter kicked Owen down to end _their_ brawl.

JR: Three brawls at the same time!

King: What a Rumble!

Anthony leaned right out of the ring underneath the ropes and brought the table into the ring.

King: Hardcore thoughts entering Anthony.

Anthony set the table onto a turnbuckle and waited for somebody to put through it. Master Chief ran at Kane and brought him down with a spear, while Peter dropped an elbow onto Owen. Undertaker pulled off Old School on Cena, while Punk quickly went after Anthony, and hit him with a kick to the temple, knocking Anthony over the top rope and onto the ring apron.

JR: And Anthony may be out here!

Punk pushed on the side of Anthony and tried to eliminate him, while Cena slipped out of a tombstone piledriver and raised him up into the position for the Attitude Adjustment, until Kane clutched Cena's throat, in which Punk stopped him with a kick to the side of the head and raised him up.

King: Here we go! Go To Sleep!

Punk dropped Kane down and kneed him in the face, completing the GTS, as John Cena lifted Undertaker up and slammed him down onto Kane with the Attitude Adjustment.

JR: And Cena crashing Undertaker and Kane together with the Attitude Adjustment!

King: This is getting good!

5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

Entrant #21: Alberto Del Rio

A classical red Mexican limo pulled up at the side of the entrance ramp, and Alberto Del Rio came out of the driver's seat.

King: Oy, this guy… he's always bragging about destiny and all that Mexican crap. I just hate the guy!

JR: I agree with you, King.

Alberto Del Rio walked slowly as the action continued in the ring. There were about 30 seconds left before the next entrant would arrive.

King: What's taking Del Rio so long?

Punk and Cena attempted to eliminate the Brothers of Destruction (Kane and Undertaker) as soon as possible, while Peter was beating down Owen fist after fist, punch after punch. As time was running out for Del Rio to get in before the next entrant would come in, Master Chief and Anthony were struggling to put each other through the table at the side. As Alberto began to walk up the steel steps, the countdown began again.

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

Entrant #22: Jeff Hardy

The Charismatic Enigma ran down the ring and took Del Rio back down to the floor, and knocked the Mexican millionaire out with a Twist of Fate!

JR: Jeff Hardy practically taking Alberto Del Rio out with a Twist of Fate!

King: Told you that guy took too long!

To be continued…

Will Alberto Del Rio get to the ring? Who will have an advantage? Find out in the next chapter!

Amount of people entered: 22

Amount of eliminations: 12

Amount in the ring: 9 or 10 if Del Rio continues

Amount remaining to enter: 38

Eliminated: The Miz, Santino Marella, Angry Video Game Nerd, Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox, Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi and Beth Phoenix.

More competitors will come by in the next match! The next update will be tomorrow!


	6. Royal Rumble part 5

FanFiction Royal Rumble CH6

Summary: With 10 out of the 22 who already entered still in, Jeff Hardy took down Alberto Del Rio. Will Del Rio be good enough to enter the rumble?

**Rated TV-14 for violence.**

**I do not own any of the characters below. They belong to their rightful owners. All of the 30 wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are real wrestlers in several wresting companies. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks, man!**

**PS: Let's go CenaPunk!**

**Alberto Del Rio struggled to get back up to his feet as the referees cleared him to continue. Jeff Hardy already entered the match and sat out at one of the unoccupied turnbuckle corner in order to find the right time to jump in.**

JR: Del Rio was just cleared to enter!

**However, Alberto first set his sights on Hardy, and began beating down on him, while Peter and Owen continued to tussle near by CenaPunk and the Brothers of Destruction, Undertaker and Kane. Anthony Padilla and Master Chief were still by the set up table in the corner, rearing to have one of the two break through it.**

King: I think this Royal Rumble could get better! We got 38 characters left to enter!

Jeff Hardy attempted another Twist of Fate, but he was turned around by Alberto Del Rio for a German suplex.

JR: And a German suplex by Del Rio!

Anthony was getting bashed onto the table, but he moved out of the way and then tackled Master Chief through the table!

JR: The table! Their bodies! They're broken!

King: And things are just going to get better! Another all-star is going to enter!

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #23: Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show)

King: Hey! It's Fat Albert!

JR: Uh, no, that's not Fat Albert. That's Family Guy's Cleveland Brown!

King: Oh. Didn't he get a spin-off?

JR: Well, yes. It's called The Cleveland Show and it's airing new episodes now on FOX.

Cleveland slid underneath the ropes joined Peter in beating Owen down while Anthony threw Master Chief over the top rope and out of the match.

13th eliminated: Master Chief; Eliminated by Anthony Padilla; Duration: 5:10

JR: The soldier from _Halo_ is done for!

Cleveland and Peter were pulling Owen over the top rope, as Cena helped Jeff Hardy take Alberto Del Rio down. Punk was handling Kane as Undertaker looked for a soul to throw out of the ring. Taker set his sights on Anthony, who quickly slid out through the bottom ropes.

JR: Undertaker attempting to rid Anthony of Smosh fame from the Royal Rumble.

Cena attempted to bring Alberto Del Rio down with the Attitude Adjustment, but Del Rio squirmed out, only to be slammed down with a spinout powerbomb by Cena, who went for the Five-Knuckle Shuffle again. Jeff Hardy decided to join in to add an Extreme leg drop to Del Rio's abdomen.

King: Wow! A Five-Knuckle Shuffle and also a leg drop by Hardy!

The Canadian frat Owen began to overpower Peter Griffin and Cleveland Brown with a double chokeslam as Punk prepared for a Go To Sleep on Kane, but Kane reversed it into a chokeslam attempt, but John Cena interrupted Kane with a shoulder tackle.

King: I think Cena saved Punk again!

JR: That's teamwork!

Cena turned around, seeing Alberto Del Rio going in his direction, lifted him up and brought him back down with the Attitude Adjustment.

JR: Attitude Adjustment!

Jeff Hardy got up to the top rope nearest to Del Rio and damaged him further with a Swanton Bomb.

JR: And now a Swanton Bomb!

King: A double deal!

9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #24: Bender (Futurama)

JR: A robot?

King: Who made this list?

Bender jumped into the ring and practically knocked TDI season 1 winner Owen out with a single right hand, knowing he is made of iron, and helping Cleveland and Peter. With help from Peter and Cleveland, Bender eliminated practically the largest person in the match.

JR: Owen's out! Owen's out!

King: Bender making a swift elimination with help from Peter and Cleveland!

14th eliminated: Owen; Eliminated by Cleveland, Peter and Bender; Duration: 14:10

King: Kane still lasted longer than Owen, though, and _he's_ still in!

JR: Yes, but who's the biggest now?

As Undertaker got Anthony of Smosh over the top rope and onto the apron, Alberto Del Rio got in the center of the ring as Peter Griffin, Cleveland Brown, CM Punk, John Cena, Jeff Hardy and Bender circled around him. Del Rio was at first brought down with another Attitude Adjustment, and when Del Rio bounced up in pain, he ate another Twist of Fate from Jeff Hardy.

JR: Del Rio getting the ultimate beatdown!

Peter got on the top rope and compacted Del Rio with a body splash, followed by a leg drop with a chair by Bender, and then a running senton by Cleveland. As Del Rio got back up, CM Punk knocked him out with a Go To Sleep. Alberto Del Rio got up again as the countdown winded down again.

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #25: The Rock

JR: The People's Champ! The Rock is here!

King: This match just got electrifying!

The Rock entered the ring and instantly brought Alberto Del Rio down with the Rock Bottom.

JR: The Rock Bottom! The Rock Bottom! What a move!

King: Del Rio is having a bad night, and it's only going to be much badder!

Rock got in the position for the People's Elbow, as he removed an elbow pad, and bounced back and forth, jumping over Del Rio, and then bringing a hard elbow down on the Mexican Aristocrat's chest.

King: The People's Elbow!

JR: The People's Elbow!

Del Rio's punishment ended with John Cena throwing him over the top rope and eliminating him from the match!

15th eliminated: Alberto Del Rio; Eliminated by John Cena; Duration: 3:23

The Rock's next target was Kane nearby, and both began trading punches in a back and forth frenzy.

JR: The Rock now going after Kane!

King: Kane and Cena tied in the amount of eliminations, to point out!

JR: Kane might eliminate more on the way!

Undertaker tried to chokeslam Anthony off the ring apron, until CM Punk and John Cena saved Anthony from elimination by pummeling on Undertaker.

JR: Cena and Punk saving Anthony from losing the match!

King: They probably want to get a third person in to help win the Rumble!

JR: But what if John Cena and CM Punk are the last two left?

King: Huh. I don't know exactly how that's going to work out, but if it happens, we won't know what will happen!

Kane went after Jeff Hardy as Peter, Bender and Cleveland waited for the countdown to restart, while Anthony got back in the ring and did a double fisherman's suplex with Cena, followed by a big elbow drop off the top rope from CM Punk.

JR: There are 10 people in the ring: six are wrestlers, and four are practically not wrestlers!

King: And 25 people entered, but 15 of them are gone from the Royal Rumble!

6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #26: Chris Griffin (Family Guy)

JR: And there's Peter's son, I suppose.

King: How can you tell? A little overweight?

JR: A _little_.

Chris waved hello to his dad and ran into the ring. Peter hobbled a chair to his son (Chris), who began flailing around, only to be thrown over the top rope, letting go of the chair, by Kane, who whacks him off and out of the match, sending Chris right through the Spanish announcer table.

16th eliminated: Chris Griffin; Eliminated by Kane; Duration: 0:10

King: Whoa! He was there for a moment and now he's out?

JR: Barely any experience for Chris right there.

More brawling came by as Kane threw Bender over and out of the ring as well.

JR: Another elimination! Six in all for Kane!

King: I remember back at the 2001 Royal Rumble, Kane eliminated _11_ people! He broke a record!

17th eliminated: Bender; Eliminated by Kane; Duration: 2:18

JR: Yes, he did!

Kane then knocked Anthony's lights out with a big boot, and then grabbed Peter by the throat, crashing him against the mat with a chokeslam, only to be laid out with a Rock Bottom by the People's Champ.

King: Rock Bottom on Kane! The Rock brought the Big Red Monster down on the mat!

JR: Kane is down! He has six eliminations so far, but he himself might get eliminated!

The Rock turned around and ended up in a staredown with John Cena, in reference to the rivalry between them leading up to WrestleMania 28 coming early in 2012.

JR: A distinct staredown between future WrestleMania opponents. Remember, WrestleMania 28 will be in Miami, Florida in April 1st, 2012, on April Fool's Day, live on pay-per-view!

King: I can't wait for that one!

Rock and Cena began trading punches as Undertaker knocked down CM Punk with a flying clothesline from the top rope. Kane went after Jeff Hardy soon after getting up and attempted another chokeslam, until Jeff Hardy slipped out while being raised up and landed with a jawbreaker on Kane.

King: We got 18 seconds until the next superstar comes!

JR: Not everybody's a superstar! There are 30 wrestlers on one side, and not all of them were superstars! Just take Beth Phoenix for example! She was here earlier!

12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #27: Chris Jericho

JR: It's Y2J!

King: Chris Jericho is in the match!

JR: He broke the record for most Intercontinental Championship reigns of the last decade!

Jericho ran down the entrance ramp, up the steel steps, and jumped into the ring with a springboard dropkick to Jeff Hardy.

King: And a big dropkick by Chris Jericho!

JR: We have to take a quick break, so as soon as we return, the countdown will be at 30 seconds!

To be continued

Well, 27 people entered; 17 were out!

Amount of people entered: 27

Amount of eliminations: 17

Amount in the ring: 10

Amount remaining to enter: 33

Eliminated: The Miz, Santino Marella, Angry Video Game Nerd, Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox, Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi, Beth Phoenix, Master Chief, Owen, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Griffin and Bender.

As we get back in part 6 of the FanFiction Royal Rumble, we'll find out what potential Chris Jericho has in this Royal Rumble!

Update: Between now and tomorrow.


	7. Royal Rumble part 6

FanFiction Royal Rumble CH7

**Summary: The Royal Rumble continues after 27 entrants and 17 eliminated, with the appearance by the Rock in the Rumble, and Alberto Del Rio getting eliminated, as well as the amount of eliminations done by Kane growing. In addition, Cena and Rock began to brawl against each other, Chris Jericho and others entered the Royal Rumble and the Rumble continues right now!**

**Rated TV-14 for violence.**

**I do not own any of the characters below. They belong to their rightful owners. All of the 30 wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are real wrestlers in several wresting companies. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks, man!**

**PS: More stories will come from me by next month, and returns of other fanfictions, too, like finding out the winner of Total Cartoon Island Return, continuing Total Drama Madhouse, and thankfully no more Total Drama Torture, because Project A.F.T.E.R. mocked that fanfiction.**

**PPS: Some of the appearances from some cartoon characters in this and the later chapters, presumably, were upon request of CharlieHarperFan88, who said he loved this story.**

**PPPS: Here are some of the fanfictions I discontinued: Heather's Lesbian Kisses, Total Drama Fighters, Total Drama Torture, the original Toonville series (season 2 and in the Making), Quagmire Pervert Collab, Cartoon Total Drama, Welcome to the Showdown, Toonville Wrestling (replaced with Ultimate Crossover Wrestling instead), Broken Fear, Total Cartoon Island Remake and Total Cartoon Generations. All of these were cancelled due to some difficulties. Here are the fanfictions that will be renewed: Reap'd, World Trip with the Eds (with better story format), the Total Cartoon series, Flapslash, Peter and the Kiss Stories, Cartoon Craze, 7 Minutes in Heaven, Total Cartoon World Tour (I need to redo the contestant list and recount who was out), Total Drama Madhouse, Super Smash Brothers Dares, Super Smash Bros Reborn and other ones.**

()

**Chris Jericho soon went after CM Punk after knocking Jeff Hardy down with a dropkick, as he and Punk had a brawl similar to how Cena and Rock were brawling at another side.**

JR: Chris Jericho is already on a roll here, and he just arrived in the Rumble!

John Cena was getting beaten down in the corner by The Rock's back-to-back punches, while Kane tried to make a double deal to eliminate Cleveland Brown and Anthony Padilla, and Undertaker was pulling Peter by his neck over the top rope in order to place him on the ring apron.

King: Whoa! Everybody is trying to eliminate everybody!

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #28: Mordecai (Regular Show; by request from CharlieHarperFan88)

JR: Okay, seriously? Some bird guy?

King: What kind of Royal Rumble is this?

Mordecai ran ahead his way down the entrance ramp, grabbed the Singapore cane after entering the ring, and began attacking several of the current participants.

JR: He's doing the Ian Attack!

King: Ian Attack?

JR: Remember how Ian earlier was using the cane? Same thing now!

However, Chris Jericho knocked Mordecai back with the Codebreaker, as Punk and Cena continued to face down with Hardy and Rock, and Kane proceeded to beat down on Cleveland and Anthony simultaneously until Mordecai went by whacking him on the back with the cane, and then Peter afterwards.

King: Mordecai getting back in this!

John Cena and CM Punk continued to brawl with The Rock and Jeff Hardy, as Hardy jumped in for a DDT on Punk, and Cena brought Rock down to the mat with a fisherman's suplex.

King: We're almost halfway through this Royal Rumble! 14 wrestlers and 14 other characters managed to enter this Royal Rumble so far, and practically 10 of the 28 are in as of now!

JR: And in no more than half a minute, the numbers will change for one of these groups!

John Cena began with some shoulder blocks, until The Rock planted him down with a spinebuster, and went to perform another People's Elbow, but Cena tripped him over onto his back, did the "You Can't C Me!" sign, went across the ring into a rope rebound and performed a Five Knuckle Shuffle on Rock.

JR: Multi-time world champions colliding! Jeff Hardy against CM Punk! The Rock against John Cena!

King: This is exciting!

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #29: Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants (series))

Spongebob skipped merrily down the entrance ramp as some of the competitors stared in confusion.

JR: Is that… a sponge?

King: Okay, seriously! Who came up with this idea?

JR: I'm a bit puzzled, too.

Spongebob slid into the ring, only to get squashed by Kane, who chokeslammed him over the top rope, but as Spongebob fell, a pink starfish ran out from the crowd, caught Spongebob in his arms and pushed him back in the ring, sliding underneath the ring afterwards.

King: Who was that?

JR: No idea. Probably that yellow sponge's friend. No idea why he was a pink starfish, though.

CM Punk knocked Jeff Hardy into one of the corner turnbuckles, and then John Cena threw The Rock into Hardy, and Punk delivered a Shining Wizard to Rock, and then Cena dropkicked Jeff in the corner.

JR: Another double team maneuver by the team of CM Punk and John Cena!

King: They're on fire tonight!

Punk then turned to go after Chris Jericho, only to run into Mordecai, who was still holding the Singapore cane, knocking the blue jay over the top rope and out of the match, taking the cane with him.

King: And there goes Mordecai!

18th eliminated: Mordecai; Eliminated by CM Punk; Duration: 1:27

JR: I think Mordecai took that cane along with him out of the match!

With about more than 20 seconds left before the next character enters, Jericho tripped Punk on his feet, and went for the Walls of Jericho.

JR: Jericho going for the Walls!

King: He may get it, but the only way of elimination is by over the top rope with both feet touching the floor!

However, Punk kicked Jericho away, knocking him over the top rope. CM Punk went for another high knee, but Jericho caught his leg, jumped over the top rope back into the ring, and sent Punk into the ropes with a jawbreaker.

9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #30: Big Show

JR: The World's Largest Athlete is in the match!

Big Show stormed down the entrance ramp with a determined smirk as he clutched up the ring apron and walked over all three ropes into the ring. He began to storm across the ring by smacking Anthony Padilla over the top rope, but Anthony held onto the middle rope, as Big Show slapped Cleveland the same way, but this time successfully.

19th eliminated: Cleveland Brown; Eliminated by Big Show; Duration: 7:08

JR: Big Show beginning an elimination spree by eliminating Cleveland Brown with a single slap!

King: He almost eliminated Smosh's Anthony with a powerful slap!

JR: Big Show is a strong person, and currently the largest in this Royal Rumble!

Big Show then knocked Peter Griffin down with a right hook, which he calls the Weapon of Mass Destruction (W.M.D), and then threw Spongebob Squarepants over the top rope and made Spongebob join people like Mordecai, The Miz, Homer Simpson and Alberto Del Rio in the losers spot in the backstage area.

20th eliminated: Spongebob Squarepants; Eliminated by Big Show; Duration: 1:12

JR: Big Show making two eliminations in the matter of less than 20 seconds!

()

The participation is growing, with the possibility of Big Show and Kane teaming up again, and more on the Cena/Punk vs. Rock/Hardy rivalry here. More will come up, but first, here's the status of the Rumble.

Amount of people entered: 30

Amount of eliminations: 20

Amount in the ring: 10

Amount remaining to enter: 20

Eliminated: The Miz, Santino Marella, Angry Video Game Nerd, Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox, Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi, Beth Phoenix, Master Chief, Owen, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Griffin, Bender, Mordecai, Cleveland Brown and Spongebob Squarepants.

20 left to enter and a prediction of probably four or five more chapters to come! What more surprises will come, and who will win the biggest Royal Rumble in history? Find out later on in this fanfiction!


	8. Royal Rumble part 7

FanFiction Royal Rumble CH7

**Recap: **More entries and more elimination came as the halfway mark of the Royal Rumble had just passed. 15 wrestlers and 15 other characters entered, but now 10 are left of the remainder until the next person arrives. John Cena and CM Punk's team up might continue to get bigger as they approach The Rock as a big target. Big Show and Kane are on the way to trying to get in elimination streaks, and win the Rumble. What kind of character will enter? Will Cena and Punk's partnership get the best of them? And who is one step closer to winning this special Royal Rumble? Find out right now!

**Rated TV-14 for violence.**

**I do not own any of the characters below. They belong to their rightful owners. All of the 30 wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are real wrestlers in several wresting companies. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks, man!**

**PS: Hopefully I get a few more requests from CharlieHarperFan in.**

()

**The match continued as we get to see what the 10 participants in the ring are going through so far: John Cena and CM Punk are in a handicap brawl with The Rock, Kane and Undertaker are attempting to eliminate Peter Griffin, Jeff Hardy was attempting to go for a leg drop off the top rope onto Chris Jericho, and Big Show is trying to bring Smosh Superstar Anthony to the floor. However, 15 seconds, no, wait, 10 seconds, are going down and the next superstar might get in with an advantage.**

**8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)**

**Entrant #31: Edge**

**The Ultimate Opportunist made his presence felt as he entered the ring quickly, while Chris Jericho avoided Jeff Hardy's top rope leg drop.**

JR: Here comes Edge!

King: The Rated R Superstar has entered the Rumble!

Edge first went after former teammate and partner Chris Jericho by knocking him down with a spear, and then speared Hardy, and then, in the following order, Cena, Punk, and The Rock with spear after spear after spear, before sending Peter over the top rope, and then knocking him out of the match with a spear. However, Peter lands on the barricade, and the referees (Mike Chioda, Charles Robinson, and Scott Armstrong. Did I forget to mention them?) noticed his feet never touched the floor!

JR: Peter's not out!

King: Hold on, what? How is that possible? Did he pull a Morrison move right there?

**Peter got up on the barricade and made a big leap, nearly landing on the floor, and entered the ring to the shock of the other superstars, which resulted in Big Show, Kane and Edge making a statement by throwing the momentarily distracted Chris Jericho out of the match.**

**21st eliminated: Chris Jericho; Eliminated by Big Show, Kane and Edge; Duration: 3:31**

JR: Chris Jericho got eliminated!

King: He's out! More than 20 seconds remain until the next superstar enters! Oh wait; only 30 of these guys are superstars.

JR: Make that 29: Remember?

King: Oh… Right…

**Edge then decided to set this one out and slid out of the ring to catch his breath as Cena focused on Rock and Punk made his focus on eliminating other people, starting with Kane. 15 seconds until the next superstar would enter, and Undertaker and Peter were trying to send Big Show out of the match, but the 500 pounder threw Peter aside and brought Undertaker up and then down with a powerful chokeslam.**

JR: Oh my god! What a chokeslam!

7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

?: May I have your attention please?

King: Is that…?

**Entrant #32: Michael Cole?**

For some reason, the arrogant commentator made his way down the ramp in his wrestling attire, pretty much bragging.

JR: What the hell is _he_ doing here?

Cole: You all may hope for your favorite to win this match up, but I say it's me! I am the favorite going into this one. _I'm_ the one who will win this spectacular match up.

Michael got up on the ring apron, only to get instantaneously clotheslined over the top rope by Kane, and was eliminated the quickest.

JR: Whoa!

King: He may have broken Santino's record from the 2009 Rumble!

**22nd eliminated: Michael Cole; Eliminated by Kane; Duration: 0:01.8/1.8 seconds.**

King: Wait, I got word that he did! 1.8 seconds, JR!

Michael was pissed off, and went marching angrily down to the commentary table, and sat down at the empty seat next to Jim Ross. Cole didn't have time to get back to the locker room and change into his suit

Cole: Can you just believe the fact I didn't get a chance to make my mark? This is rigged!

King: Anything can happen, you know!

Cole: You know, that was embarrassing to me!

King: (Insulting the fact Michael Cole is commentating in his wrestling attire) Says the guy commentating in his spandex! Ha ha ha!

Cole: (A bit annoyed) Not funny.

However, as the action continued, Jeff Hardy and Peter Griffin attempted to eliminate Big Show, when Alberto Del Rio, who was already eliminated a few chapters ago in this show, pushed Jeff and Peter over the top rope, but only Hardy landed on the floor, eliminating him.

23rd eliminated: Jeff Hardy; Eliminated by Alberto Del Rio; Duration: 10:17

JR: That's not fair! Del Rio was eliminated before!

Cole: This just shows how Del Rio rolls in this company.

Just out of the blue, John Cena threw Alberto back over. Some security guards dragged Del Rio out, just until Cena slid out of the ring and knocked him out with a single punch.

King: Boom! One punch!

JR: John Cena knocking the Mexican Aristocrat out on his back!

King: And Cena isn't yet eliminated!

Peter Griffin got back into the ring as the action continued with one less superstar. 9 characters were in the ring, as Cena attempted to smack The Rock with the steel chair brought in by Homer Simpson several chapters back. Some trainers helped Alberto Del Rio out of the arena as Punk went after Edge with a springboard clothesline, and Cena was brought down by The People's Champ with a hip toss, followed by a hard clothesline, knocking Cena so hard he ended up doing a backflip and landed on Kane, who was knocked down by Anthony with Homer's steel chair.

King: The Rock just knocked John Cena back to next week!

Cena landed unconscious as the timer reached 20 seconds, and Undertaker was beating Big Show down with several punches when he was shoved aside, so that Big Show could try to knock him out with a right hook, but then Taker moved out of the way, causing Big Show to knock Edge out, and so Punk threw him over the top rope and eliminated him.

JR: Big Show just knocked out Edge by mistake!

Cole: Looks like CM Punk had an advantage at that one!

24th eliminated: Edge; Eliminated by CM Punk; Duration: 1:49

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

Entrant #33: Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants)

Cole: Uh… what the hell is this thing?

King: That "thing" is Squidward, obviously.

Squidward walked down the entrance ramp and slid into the ring, smiling briefly because he didn't see Spongebob in the ring, but then he was blindsided by Big Show, who knocked him down and over the top rope with the WMD punch, but Squidward had an arm around the bottom rope, allowing him to stay in the match.

JR: Squidward seemed to have hung onto the bottom rope, but yet he's unconscious!

Cole: You know, I just entered a bit ago, and I thought this was a sophisticated type of Royal Rumble, with _only_ normal wrestlers and other characters in this!

King: You were wronged, then!

As Big Show went to push Squidward off the ring apron, John Cena and CM Punk blindsided him and slammed him with a double back suplex!

JR: That could've caused an earthquake right there!

Cole: I think the ring posts shook a little!

King: Well, looks like it!

Undertaker and The Rock met face to face, and began trading punches, ending with The Rock knocking the Phenom down with about five punches in a row. Cena and Punk got on the top rope of the turnbuckles on both sides of Big Show. The 10-time WWE Champion went first with a fist drop on the World's Largest Athlete, and then the Voice of the Voiceless added more punishment with a big elbow drop on Big Show.

JR: John Cena and CM Punk with a big double attack maneuver!

King: Well, we'll take a brief intermission right now!

()

Michael Cole may have gotten his only chance in a Royal Rumble ever!

Amount of people entered: 33

Amount of eliminations: 24

Amount in the ring: 9

Amount remaining to enter: 27

Eliminated: The Miz, Santino Marella, Angry Video Game Nerd, Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox, Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi, Beth Phoenix, Master Chief, Owen, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Griffin, Bender, Mordecai, Cleveland Brown, Spongebob Squarepants, Chris Jericho, Michael Cole (HAHA!), Jeff Hardy and Edge.

Well, sorry I didn't add any other entries other than three people, so wish to see more than five entries next chapter!

PS: I will be doing another pay-per-view type story which is like a 3-day show, with about 6 hours each show, which could estimate to 20/25 or more chapters. Bye!


	9. Royal Rumble part 8

**FanFiction Royal Rumble CH9**

**Recap: Twenty four contestants out of the thirty three who entered were here and gone, as we experienced the fastest Royal Rumble elimination in history: Michael Cole being eliminated in 1.8 seconds, 10 milliseconds shorter than Santino's time in the ring in the 2009 Royal Rumble. The Royal Rumble is less than 10 entries past the halfway mark. John Cena and CM Punk's alliance continues to blow off easy as the Royal Rumble continues!**

**Rated TV-14 for violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below. They belong to their rightful owners. All of the 30 wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are real wrestlers in several wresting companies. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks, man!**

**PS: I've set to confirm that there will be a sequel to this Royal Rumble, taking place this year, in addition to a Survivor Series PPV that will probably be started after this is over.**

**PPS: This chapter will be the longest of all others with five entries or probably more in the chapter.**

**PPPS: BUCK FUTTER, BUCKING FITCH! (I'm in good terms with CharlieHarperFan, so I wanted to do that)**

**PPPPS: CharlieHarperFan88, guess what person you didn't request that I placed in the Royal Rumble anyway.**

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

**Entrant #34: John Morrison**

**JR: Here comes John Morrison!**

The Shaman of Sexy ran down the entrance ramp, jumped onto the ring apron, and hopped over with a Flying Chuck on Big Show, making him stumble back, while John Cena was now focused on attempting to throw Undertaker over the top rope, and CM Punk was working on beating down The Rock.

**King: Well, that was a big Flying Chuck by Morrison to The World's Largest Athlete!**

On another side of the ring, Kane clutched Peter Griffin by his throat for a chokeslam, but then Squidward stumbled by to whack Kane on the back, allowing Peter to bring him down and slam him on his head with a DDT out of nowhere. Anthony Padilla was outside the ring, having being able to slide out of the ring. He was looking for something to use, and then realized something… he pulled out a rainbow lollipop stick from Food Battle 2011 and walked back into the ring.

**Cole: What the-? Why does Anthony have that candy? That's not a weapon!**

**King: No idea.**

**JR: This is a weird match.**

Anthony tried to hurt Kane by tapping him on the back with the candy stick, which only resulted in Kane turning around angrily, causing fear to run through Anthony's body. Kane grabbed Anthony by the throat, raised him up about 7 feet, and eliminated him with a chokeslam out of the ring.

**25th elimination: Anthony Padilla; Eliminated by Kane; Duration: 18:38**

**Cole: That weird pedestrian is out!**

**King: That's Anthony Padilla of Smosh!**

**JR: He was in the ring for the fourth longest amount of time in the Rumble!**

**King: Well, now both members of Smosh are out right now, and another superstar is about to enter in about 18 seconds!**

Anthony walked up the ramp, surprised not only for being eliminated from the Royal Rumble, but also for lasting so long in the match.

11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

**Entrant #35: Wario (Super Mario)**

Wario ran down the entrance ramp, took a moment to catch a breather, and rolled in, considering his weight.

**Cole: Who's this fat loaf?**

**JR: I know. This is one weird Royal Rumble.**

Wario slowly got up on the top rope and jumped down with an axe handle to Kane, but then Kane grabbed him and lifted him up, but then Squidward came in out of nowhere, knocking Kane over the top rope. Kane held on to the ring rope, stood on the ring apron, and re-entered the ring as John Cena escaped a Tombstone Piledriver from Undertaker and attempted an Attitude Adjustment, but Undertaker reversed it into a sidewalk slam.

**King: What a combination of reversals!**

**Cole: I know! Also, this event is brought to you by that Viva La Juicy perfume at Macy's that had a repetitive commercial on TeenNick. (Author's Note: Yes, I watch TeenNick. Don't you flame about it.)**

A bit afterwards, CM Punk got The Rock up for the Go To Sleep, but as he brought the knee down, Rock grabbed his leg, pulled him in, and slammed him down with The Rock Bottom.

**JR: The Rock Bottom on CM Punk!**

**Cole: What a great move by The People's Champ!**

The Big Show was beating Peter Griffin down with various loud slaps to the chest as Wario and Squidward double teamed on Kane with kick after kick to the mid-section. As Wario and Squidward got into the position for a double suplex on The Big Red Monster, Morrison knocked Squidward out with a kick to the head.

**JR: Whoa! John Morrison with a great move!**

**King: You know he can't hear you, JR! There are hundreds of thousands of fans on their feet for this event!**

**Cole: (Angry) Yeah, and all of them seem to be happy that I was eliminated! Unbelievable!**

**King: Well, Michael, your appearance in this match may be your only moment in Royal Rumble history!**

**Cole: I was in there for about a second!**

**JR: Well, talk about your record-breaking second of fame!**

Morrison got Squidward in the position and landed on him with the Starship Pain, as Kane tried to double team Cena with Undertaker in a double chokeslam, but then CM Punk attacked Kane with a flying lariat to the back, sending Kane back over the top rope to the ring apron. The former World Heavyweight held on to the middle rope again, and knocked John Cena down with a throat thrust, afterwards dragging Peter Griffin over the top rope and to the ring apron as there were 17 seconds left before entrant 36 enters. However, Peter sent himself and Kane back over the top rope and back into the ring.

9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (BZZT!)

**Entrant #36: Rey Mysterio**

Fireworks fired as the Master of the 619 made his way to the ring.

**King: Well, here comes another favorite to win the Royal Rumble!**

**JR: The San Diego brand luchador Rey Mysterio has entered the Royal Rumble!**

Rey ran up to the ring apron and used his lucha libre skills to jump into the ring and slam onto Kane with a flying springboard cross body, followed by a standing shooting star press from Morrison seconds afterwards.

**JR: A double team move by John Morrison and Rey Mysterio to Kane!**

John Cena punched and kicked Undertaker down in the corner, and allowed CM Punk to knock him on the head with a knee to the Deadman, but as he went for a bulldog, Kane caught Punk by the throat and readied for a chokeslam, but he noticed John Morrison jumping at him from the top rope, and caught him in mid air as well, slamming him and Punk hard on the mat with a double chokeslam. However, Rey Mysterio came up from behind and dropkicked the Big Red Monster into the ropes while Big Show quickly got Wario onto the top rope and knocked him out with a big right hand, eliminating Wario quick.

**JR: Well, Wario didn't certainly last long.**

**Cole: He's a bit of a small target, but whatever lets you make your way around the Royal Rumble.**

**26th elimination: Wario; Eliminated by Big Show; Duration: 1:24**

Rey bounced back from the ropes and nailed Kane with the 619, sending Kane onto his back. Rey then jumped up off the top rope and landed on Kane with a big splash, while CM Punk changed targets and attacked Peter Griffin, who was trying to eliminate Squidward Tentacles. At another side of the ring, John Cena and The Rock were continuing to battle it out until one of them would be eliminated from the match, as Undertaker approached the side of the ring where Squidward, Peter and Punk were, and threw Punk into Squidward, sending him into the ring barricade near the entrance ramp.

**27th elimination: Squidward Tentacles; Eliminated by Undertaker; Duration: 3:47**

**King: Who's next to come out?**

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2-

However, the 'mail received' sound from some laptop played, as the ring lights flickered. Apparently there was a podium next to the broadcast table that said "Lordryu Booth"

**Cole: Uh… (gets a microphone) Can I… can I have some attent-I have an email from Lordryu for some reason. (gets to the podium and opens the laptop sitting on it) It says here, a-and I quote… "I've seen how epic this Royal Rumble can get, but now to make it more interesting: as the Royal Rumble goes on, at one side of the stage is a pole with eight flags hung on it. Throughout the match, the eliminated characters can get the chance to re-enter by making it to the stage and claiming a flag from the 15-foot high flagpole. Only three eliminated participants can enter at a time, and the person who is able to get a flag will be able to re-enter the match."**

The screen switches to backstage near the entrance, where Dolph Ziggler and The Miz are viewing the match on TV, now knowing the redemption challenge that the eliminated superstars and other characters can participate in.

**Miz: One more chance?**

**Ziggler: Lordryu's getting good.**

However, Santino Marella passed by, running in the direction of the arena, and wearing the Cobra glove.

**Santino: COOOOBBRRAAAAAA!**

**Miz: What the hell?**

**Dolph: Get him!**

Dolph and Miz ran soon after at the same direction as the countdown quickly continued with a buzzer.

**Entrant #37: Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants)**

Patrick was making his way to the stage, only to run into Miz as Ziggler jumped past Santino and jumped up to the ladder placed near the tall pole. However, Santino climbed up the other side of the ladder while Patrick Star entered the ring. Ziggler and Santino went back and forth punching each other until Santino began to get into Cobra position on the ladder, leaving Dolph Ziggler able to grab one of the eight red flags. However, Dolph was too late, as he struck on the throat by Santino's Cobra. Ziggler stood dizzy on the ladder, and then fell through a part of the FanFiction Royal Rumble entrance stage. Good thing Santino snatched the flag out of Ziggler's hands before it happened.

**Cole: (Recoiling from the hard fall) OH, MAN!**

**JR: BY GAWD!**

**King: Did... did that just happen?**

**Cole: Do you see the stage breaking apart?**

**King: Well, yes.**

**JR: He may be broken in half!**

Santino Marella began running with all his might as action continued in the ring, with Kane preparing a chokeslam on John Morrison, Undertaker setting Rey Mysterio up for The Last Ride, and John Cena carrying The Rock up onto his shoulders for the Attitude Adjustment. When Santino leapt onto the ring apron near the entrance ramp, Kane tossed Morrison into the top right corner and went to clothesline Santino, but the Milan Miracle panicked and ducked for cover, pulling onto the top rope as a result.

**JR: Kane wanting history to repeat itself by elim-whoa, wait a minute!**

Kane went over the top rope and landed on the outside, resulting in his elimination as the crowd was on their feet, chanting for Santino.

**JR: OH MAH GAWD!**

**King: WHAT?**

**Cole: Kane! He's out!**

**28th elimination (Santino's back): Kane; Eliminated by Santino Marella; Duration: 29:36**

**Cole: Kane no longer the longest lasting competitor in this match!**

**JR: And Kane was **_**close**_** to breaking his own overall Royal Rumble record of 11 eliminations!**

**King: Yeah, but Kane is now also the person who threw out the most competitors in a **_**FanFiction**_** Royal Rumble!**

**To be continued...**

**Whew! That took longer than I thought!**

**Well, sorry for the long wait, but here's the current statistics of this FanFiction Royal Rumble!**

**Amount of people entered: 37**

**Amount of eliminations (counts eliminations for people who came back) : 28**

**Amount in the ring: 10**

**Amount remaining to enter: 23**

**Eliminated in order: The Miz, Santino Marella (the first time), Angry Video Game Nerd, Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox, Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi, Beth Phoenix, Master Chief, Owen, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Griffin, Bender, Mordecai, Cleveland Brown, Spongebob Squarepants, Chris Jericho, Michael Cole, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Anthony Padilla, Wario, Squidward Tentacles and Kane.**

**Top 3 most eliminations so far (bonus for those keeping track):**

**1. Kane (nine eliminations)**

**2. (Tie) Big Show and John Cena (four eliminations)**

**3. CM Punk (three eliminations)**

**PS: I meant to upload this a couple of days sooner, but when I switched my Fanfiction email account, I had to wait a couple of days just like when I started on this site.**

**Well, next time, there will be a couple more rounds of mid-Rumble Flag matches as the Royal Rumble rolls on!**


	10. Royal Rumble part 9

**FanFiction Royal Rumble CH10**

**Recap: This Royal Rumble continues past the halfway mark as The Big Red Monster Kane sets two records in the FanFiction Royal Rumble: longest lasting, and most eliminations. With more eliminations, and the introduction of a new rule, the first annual FanFiction Royal Rumble heads forward!**

**Rated TV-14 for violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below, because the 30 non-wrestler participants belong to their rightful owners, and all of the 30 real-life wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are in companies like World Wrestling Entertainment and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks, man!**

**Jim Ross: Welcome back to the FanFiction Royal Rumble!**

The action in the ring included Undertaker kicking CM Punk in the corner, Santino Marella doing the splits evasion to arm drag combo he likes to pull off against John Morrison, John Cena reversing The Rock's Rock Bottom into a DDT, Patrick Star struggling to lift Big Show up onto his shoulders and Rey Mysterio nearly eliminating Peter Griffin with a hurricanrana over the top rope. Time was winding down for the ten all-stars in the ring.

**Michael Cole: Whew. Peter Griffin **_**almost**_** getting eliminated by Rey Mysterio.**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Just when you think it's over for a participant in a Royal Rumble match, they keep hanging on.**

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #38: Wade Barrett**

The man who started The Nexus appeared at the top of the entrance stage, but his moment ended suddenly when the Smosh duo Ian and Anthony shoved him out of the way and ran up the ladder near the pole that was carrying seven (originally eight) flags that would grant an eliminated character the chance to re-enter the ring and get back in the match.

**Wade Barrett: (slightly audible, due to the loud volume of the crowd): Who the hell are they?**

Ian and Anthony successfully claimed two of the flags, only for The Miz (who went to the back after Patrick crashed into him) and Alberto Del Rio to come out from the back and run at the Smosh duo. Ian and Anthony ran screaming, as they passed by Miz and Del Rio and dashed off towards the ring at full speed. Miz and Del Rio were stopped by referees Mike Chioda and Nick Patrick at the ring apron facing the ring. Wade Barrett took a moment to recollect what just happened, as he didn't know the Royal Rumble would be _this_ abnormal, unlike most of the WWE Royal Rumbles.

**Jim Ross: And they made it!**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Now there's just **_**five**_** flags left in play!**

As Anthony and Ian panted from the quick running, they both screamed when they noticed Undertaker behind then, and they jumped through the ropes, tumbling out of the ring. Lucky for the two internet stars, they weren't eliminated because they fell through in between the top and middle ropes. Wade Barrett, who was walking down the ramp and looking around for no further distractions, nearly got knocked down as he was right at the ring apron, and he decided to walk up the steel steps. Wade walked through the ropes, but after a couple of seconds of taunting in the ring, Undertaker nailed Patrick with a big boot to the face, and Patrick's right elbow smacked Barrett in the face, knocking him through the ropes and onto the floor outside the ring, but Wade was not yet eliminated.

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Whoa! He's out cold!**

**Michael Cole: Looks like he's suffering the same luck that you had when **_**you**_** entered a Rumble more than a decade ago.**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: You're one to talk, Michael.**

**Jim Ross: As chaotic as it seems, this Rumble isn't over yet!**

As 30 seconds remained before Entrant #39 would appear, Undertaker Irish-whipped Patrick Star into John Cena and CM Punk, who were once again ganging up on The Rock. Ian and Anthony, being the crazy knucklehead duo they are on YouTube and their own website, ran in opposite directions around the ring and swiped several steel chairs from around and behind the commentary table.

**Michael Cole: What are they doing?**

**Jim Ross: I have no idea.**

The Smosh duo walked up to the ring apron, and began frantically tossing the black chairs into the ring, raining down on the rest of the participants, especially Wade Barrett and John Morrison, who both took chairs to the face.

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Look at this! (Laughs)**

**Michael Cole: ...what?**

**Jim Ross: I've never seen anybody do this before in that ring!**

Wade stumbled right into a chokeslam hold from Undertaker, and Morrison, unable to focus for now, was lifted by Patrick in a gorilla press position. However, the clock reached the final 10 seconds before the next entrant...

**9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #39: Justin from Total Drama (for CharlieHarperFan88)**

**Michael Cole: I bet whoever started this regretted having people who don't wrestle enter this match.**

**Jim Ross: Well, **_**I**_** bet he didn't.**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: And that fact is true, JR. You'll never know who will enter a Royal Rumble unless you wait and see!**

The former Total Drama participant, not wanting to slow the match down a bit, ran at full speed and slid into the ring as Patrick Star lost balance and fell onto the ring ropes when a chair that Ian threw into the ring bonked him on the top of his head.

**Jim Ross: And it seems Patrick got hurt by Smosh.**

**Michael Cole: Wait, **_**that's**_** the team name of those two weirdos outside the ring?**

**Jim Ross: Well... yes.**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Do you **_**ever**_** go on YouTube, Michael? Smosh's channel is one of the most favorited and subscribed channels on that website!**

John Morrison and Justin teamed up, and threw Patrick over the top rope, sending him onto the ground, right next to the commentary table that Lawler, Michael and JR were sitting at.

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Oh my!**

**Michael Cole: And another powerhouse goes down!**

**Jim Ross: Well, he didn't last long, now did he?**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: He lasted at least two minutes!**

**29th elimination: Patrick Star; Eliminated by Justin and John Morrison; Duration: 2:13**

As Justin and Morrison looked down at the eliminated starfish, Big Show came up from behind and clotheslined both of them over the top rope, but the two irresistable men held onto the ropes to survive.

**Jim Ross: Big Show from behind, trying to increase his chances of not only winning the Rumble, but breaking Kane's record of nine eliminations!**

**Michael Cole: And those two men hold on!**

As Big Show turned around, not noticing John Morrison and Justin surviving elimination, Wade Barrett began unloading shots to Big Show's chest and head, while John Cena was being pushed over the top rope by Undertaker at the set of ropes facing the entrance ramp, and Anthony, Ian and Santino were trying to get rid of Peter Griffin at the bottom right corner. In addition, The Rock was preparing a double Rock Bottom on Rey Mysterio and CM Punk, but Rey and Punk turned the tables and reversed Rock's finisher into a double-team suplex.

**Jim Ross: A big reversal! Can the two former World Heavyweight and Tag Team Champions capitalize and eliminate The Great One!**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: The Rock is one of my picks to win this match. Hopefully, he can make it out of this match and win this first time ever 60-man Royal Rumble!**

Big Show shoved Wade Barrett across the ring as Justin and John Morrison teamed up on CM Punk and Undertaker respectively. The Rock, on the other hand, was finishing what Undertaker started: trying to eliminate John Cena from this Royal Rumble match. However, Cena kicked Rock back, and climbed the top rope at the top right corner.

**Michael Cole: John Cena going high risk...**

Cena leapt off the top rope, and drove The Rock face-first into the ring mat, as the Royal Rumble countdown appeared again on the titantron.

**Michael Cole: ...And Cena with the leg drop bulldog!**

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #40: Geoff (Total Drama)**

The self-professed party boy, rather than entering through the stage entrance, emerged from the crowd.

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Look at what this guy's doing!**

**Michael Cole: (Surprised) Wha-he was in the crowd during the whole thing, and he's participating?**

**Jim Ross: Don't get your boxers in a bunch, Cole, or one of the participants may just have enough, leave the ring, and beat you like the pro-verbial government mule.**

**Michael Cole: What does that even mean?**

As Michael and JR argued on commentary, Geoff entered the ring, and went on a turnbuckle at the bottom left corner to pose after high-fiving Justin, who nailed CM Punk with a hard punch to the left side of his face, knocking the Straight Edge Superstar into the top right corner. Suddenly, CM Punk, being Irish whipped by Justin, knocked Geoff over the top rope, leaving him hanging from the bottom rope in between the bottom left and right corners.

**Michael Cole: Look, I'll-I'll show you, JR! I'll show **_**you**_**, King! I'll-**

As the action went on in the ring, Michael threw off his headset, and walked away from the commentary table.

**Jim Ross: Where's **_**he**_** going?**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Well... he **_**was**_** a participant in this... Michael, don't risk this. ...On second thought, go ahead!**

**Jim Ross: Don't encourage him! He had no business being in the Royal Rumble anyway.**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: I just want to see Michael get shoved off the ladder once he gets a ladder.**

**Jim Ross: Oh... I understand.**

However, as Michael walked up the entrance ramp, in the direction of the ladder placed near the pole carrying five flags, the Angry Video Game Nerd James Rolfe, who was already bent on getting back into the Royal Rumble, shoved Michael on his back and grabbed a flag after only needing to climb the ladder halfway.

**Jim Ross: Hey, there's that foul-mouthed nerd guy again.**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Just call him the Angry Video Game Nerd, JR. It seems a little long, but less complicated.**

As AVGN made his way back to the ring with one of the Royal Rumble flags, Geoff was able to re-enter the ring, but then Undertaker lifted John Morrison up and dropped him on Geoff with a chokeslam.

**Jim Ross: Ooh, man! Dropped like a telephone call!**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Heh, that's a new one, JR.**

**Jim Ross: I've got still some good old Oklahoma humor in me, King, that's for sure.**

**Michael Cole: (Rejoining the commentary table) Forget it. I'll just try again next year; I'm too exhausted right now.**

**Jim Ross: That was more than 8 minutes ago!**

Geoff teamed up with Justin, and targeted The Rock, who was already having trouble with John Cena, while Peter was trying to eliminate Ian and Anthony at the ropes in between the top and bottom right corners. As Peter threw the Smosh duo over the top rope, he ended up struck by Santino's Cobra once he turned around, and then The Rock clotheslined him over the top rope. Fortunately, for the partly-Irish family man, Peter held onto the bottom ropes with his thick arms. The Rock bounced off the ropes at the opposite side of the ring, and clotheslined Ian off the ring apron, due to the fact that Peter was distracting Ian. However, Ian flew so far, he landed on the ring barricade, with neither of his feet on the floor.

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Whoa!**

**Michael Cole: Look-look at this!**

Ian decided it would be time to do what John Morrison did at the 2011 WWE Royal Rumble: Make like Spiderman and leap to the ring apron. After a moment of hesitation, as the Royal Rumble clock winded down again, Ian overshot his jump and landed halfway through the ropes, leaving him laying on the ropes stomach-first.

**Jim Ross: Look out!**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: He just stole a classic Morrison move!**

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #41: Triple H**

**Michael Cole: (Slightly intimidated) Ohhhhh my!**

**Jim Ross: IT'S HIM! IT'S THE GAME!**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: WHAT?**

The crowd was on their feet as The Game stood in a small cloud of smoke, sledgehammer in hand, as the lights in the arena flashed, and the 15 characters in the ring looked on, frightened, as Triple H began walking down the entrance aisle. Santino, horribly scared, jumped through the ropes, and hid underneath the ring.

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Look at Santino! (Laughs)**

**Jim Ross: Running like a scallded dog!**

**Michael Cole: Oh, hiding underneath the ring; good game plan when you're about to be in the same ring as Triple H, especially if you're someone like Santino Marella.**

As Triple H entered the squared circle, the crowd chanted his name, as the rest of the remaining participants paused for another moment.

**Guess what? CLIFFHANGER! Ha-ha!**

**Amount of people entered: 41**

**Amount of eliminations (counts eliminations for people who came back) : 29**

**Amount in the ring: 16**

**Amount remaining to enter: 19**

**Eliminated in order: The Miz, Santino Marella (the first time), Angry Video Game Nerd (the first time), Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox (the first time), Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi, Beth Phoenix, Master Chief, Owen, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Griffin, Bender, Mordecai, Cleveland Brown, Spongebob Squarepants, Chris Jericho, Michael Cole, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Anthony Padilla (the first time), Wario, Squidward Tentacles, Kane and Patrick Star.**

**Sorry if you wanted to see more eliminations, but this has to go slow for a moment before a bunch of people go over. Until next time, stay gold!**

**...Or whatever color you want to be, i-if that's okay with you.**


	11. Royal Rumble part 10

**FanFiction Royal Rumble part 10**

**Recap: As a few more characters returned from backstage to claim flags to re-enter the FanFiction Royal Rumble Match, others arrived on the scene, such as former Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett, Total Drama alumni Geoff and Justin, and The Game Triple H. With another strong superstar in the mix, will hell break loose?**

**Rated T for violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below, because the 30 non-wrestler participants belong to their rightful owners, and all of the 30 real-life wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are in companies like World Wrestling Entertainment and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks, man!**

(**READ**)(**&**)(**REVIEW**)

Several of the Royal Rumble participants looked on in shock and awe as Triple H stood in the center of the ring, to a standing ovation by the thousands.

**Jim Ross: The crowd is in a frenzy!**

**Jerry Lawler: This is bigger response than The Rock's first appearance in this match!**

However, Geoff, Justin and John Morrison huddled up for a brief moment, trying to figure out how to upstage The King of Kings, before breaking away. Geoff ran towards Triple H, only to get his hat knocked off his with a sledgehammer shot by The Cerebral Assassin.

**Michael Cole: Oof!**

**Jim Ross: Out like a popping lightbulb!**

As Geoff stumbled forward, Triple H kicked him in the gut and set him up for the Pedigree, only for John Morrison to jump off the middle rope in between the top and bottom right corners, and knock Triple H out of his finisher with the Flying Chuck kick, but when Morrison bounced off the ropes in between the bottom left and right corners, Triple H slammed him in the center of the ring with a spinebuster.

**Jerry Lawler: And he caught the Shaman of Sexy with a big spinebuster.**

20 seconds remained as Triple H went after Peter Griffin and Ian Hecox. However, Ian went through the ropes and exited the ring as Santino Marella slowly crawled out from under the ring (still with the Cobra glove on), having felt the impact from the ring mat from below, and still a bit nervous. Inside the ring, the Angry Video Game Nerd and Wade Barrett began duking out at the bottom right corner of the ring, while Rey Mysterio was trying to knock Peter Griffin onto his back. In addition, Triple H reversed one of The Rock's attempts at the Rock Bottom into a DDT, while John Cena got out of a Tombstone Piledriver from Undertaker.

**Jerry Lawler: 9 seconds left before the next participant!**

**9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #42: Roger Smith (From American Dad; requested by CharlieHarperFan88)**

**Michael Cole: An alien? Really?**

**Jim Ross: Anything can happen in this Royal Rumble, Michael! You just gotta hope for the best!**

**Jerry Lawler: I already know this **_**is**_** the best... and the weirdest.**

The gray alien waddled down the entrance ramp, falling over for a brief second, and jumped into the ring, via a slide underneath the ropes. As he saw the anarchy in the ring (while Santino Marella got back into the ring after squirting Ian with the Cobra), Roger decided to slide to the ring apron between the top and bottom left corners. Peter Griffin, thinking Roger got over the top rope, clotheslined him off the ring apron.

**Jerry Lawler: What the-? He didn't even go over the top rope!**

**Jim Ross: I guess Peter's stupidity may cost him.**

Peter turned around to celebrate, only for the Angry Video Game Nerd to kick him in the gut and give him a Stone Cold-style stunner.

**Jerry Lawler: Whoa! Look!**

**Michael Cole: Look at this!**

**Jim Ross: Stunner! James' second stunner in this match!**

Peter ended up stumbling into a kick in the gut from Triple H, who set Peter up in the starting powerbomb/piledriver position, hooked his arms, and put the Quahog favorite face first into the ring mat with the Pedigree.

**Michael Cole: The punishment's not over yet!**

**Jerry Lawler: Oh no! Pedigree!**

**Jim Ross: BY GOD! A Pedigree from The Game!**

**Jerry Lawler: That's gotta leave a mark!**

As the three commentators reacted, Triple H clotheslined Peter Griffin over the top rope, and got him eliminated.

**30th elimination: Peter Griffin; Eliminated by Triple H after a Pedigree; Duration: 22:36**

**Jim Ross: Peter's finally eliminated!**

**Jerry Lawler: Look at the amount of time Peter spent in the ring, guys! Seven more minutes, and he'd tie with Kane for longest remaining participant in this match!**

**Jim Ross: A little less than half a minute left before the next entrant comes!**

Peter got pissed off over getting eliminated, and retaliated by kicking Roger in his face, and then throwing him back into the ring. Roger got up for a moment, dazed, only to get kicked over the top rope and onto the ground by Undertaker, who had just kicked Anthony Padilla onto the ring mat.

**Jim Ross: And that man-er, thing didn't even get out of the starting gate!**

**31st elimination: Roger Smith; Eliminated by Undertaker after an attack from Peter Griffin; Duration: 0:44**

As the Royal Rumble continued, the Royal Rumble came by again soon after Roger's elimination.

**12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #43: The Nostalgia Critic**

The self-professed "Most Famous Movie Reviewer on the Internet" appeared at the top of the entrance ramp, raising his arm up in determination, until he stared down the ring and spotted the Angry Video Game Nerd, who was busy trying to eliminate Ian Hecox.

**Jerry Lawler: Uh-oh. I know where this is headed.**

**Michael Cole: Wait... these guys are rivals?**

**Jerry Lawler: They are. The Nostalgia Critic reviews box office blunders, while the Angry Video Game Nerd, hence the name, takes his anger out on badly made games from the far past.**

**Nostalgia Critic: (Pointing at James) NNNNEEEERRRD!**

**AVGN/James (call him what you want): (Tempting the Critic to come to the ring) Critic!**

The Nostalgia Critic ran down the entrance ramp as fast as he could, and jumped onto the ring apron, engaging in a staredown with the Angry Video Game Nerd, as their rivalry re-continued after the sound of the buzzer. A moment into the staredown, the Critic smacked James across his face, in which the Nerd responded by throwing the nostalgic internet phenom over the top rope and into the ring, and beat down with shot after shot to his face.

**Michael Cole: Oh boy, incoming showdown!**

**Jerry Lawler: He's getting tenderized!**

**Jim Ross: Some bad blood boiling abruptly as these two men battle it out! Try saying the first part of that three times fast.**

At another part of the ring, CM Punk kneed Geoff in the face at the bottom right corner, and then laid him out with the running bulldog.

**Michael Cole: Meanwhile, more action going on, including CM Punk beating up that guy who wore that cowboy hat.**

**Jerry Lawler: His name's Geoff.**

**Jim Ross: You **_**really**_** don't know Total Drama until you watch the four seasons of it, Michael.**

In addition, Justin and John Morrison were beating down Big Show in the corner, as the Angry Video Game Nerd grabbed a steel chair (one of the chairs Ian and Anthony threw in to distract some of the participants) that was laying near the ropes in between the top and bottom right corners and bopped the Nostalgia Critic on the head with it. The crowd recoiled heavily at the chair shot, as AVGN dragged the Critic to the ropes where the chair was near. Santino Marella, on the other hand, was preparing to nail Ian with the Cobra, but Anthony shot him down with a Ric Flair style chop block to Santino's right leg using another steel chair.

**Michael Cole: Careful not to break those chairs, people!**

At the top left corner of the ring, Triple H was beating down The Undertaker at the turnbuckles with the 10-punch technique, only for Wade Barrett to throw him off his game (**no pun intended**) by powerbombing The King of Kings into the mat.

**Michael Cole: And a huge move from the former WWE Intercontinental Champion, Wade Barrett!**

**Jerry Lawler: Almost time for the next competitor! Who's it gonna be?**

**Jim Ross: Number 44 is about to arrive in less than 12 seconds!**

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #44: Zack Ryder (Another one of CHF88's (CharlieHarperFan88) top favorites)**

**Jerry Lawler: Aw yeah! This Royal Rumble just got cooler!**

The Long Island Ice-Z Superstar emerged from the back, doing his Woo-Woo-Woo taunt before running down the entrance ramp with as much determination as a head Broski should have, which is A LOT of determination. Zack slid into the ring, and joined in on helping Justin and John Morrison throw out The Big Show.

**Jim Ross: Look at that dream team going to work on the Big Show!**

**Jerry Lawler: Somebody watching this must be passing out from excitement!**

Soon enough, Geoff regained enough momentum to help the three all-star picks try and push Big Show over the top rope. As the Angry Video Game Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic began to clash chairs, Santino, Ian and Anthony coined in on the four-on-one struggle, and made it a tough **seven**-on-one moment. After almost 10 seconds of more struggling, the seven men successfully got Big Show out, resulting in a huge pop of cheers from the world-wide audience.

**Michael Cole: WHOA!**

**Jerry Lawler: Oh my goodness!**

**Jim Ross: Big Show is eliminated! By god, he's out of this one!**

**32nd elimination: Big Show; Eliminated by Zack Ryder, Justin, Ian Hecox, Geoff, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella and Anthony Padilla; Duration: 14:32**

Big Show looked at the ring in both shock and disappointment as he walked up the entrance ramp.

**Jim Ross: Who will be the next to go over? We'll find out in a moment after this!**

(**READ**)(**&**)(**REVIEW**)

**Wow. This can **_**not**_** get more epic. Oh wait, yes, it can, because there's still 16 more people left to enter!**

**Amount of people entered: 44**

**Amount of eliminations (counts eliminations for people who came back) : 32**

**Amount in the ring: 16**

**Amount remaining to enter: 16**

**Eliminated in order: The Miz, Santino Marella (the first time), Angry Video Game Nerd (the first time), Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox (the first time), Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi, Beth Phoenix, Master Chief, Owen, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Griffin, Bender, Mordecai, Cleveland Brown, Spongebob Squarepants, Chris Jericho, Michael Cole, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Anthony Padilla (the first time), Wario, Squidward Tentacles, Kane, Patrick Star, Peter Griffin, Roger Smith and Big Show.**

**Quite a doozy of a Royal Rumble, huh? Well, like the lines before and after this part of the Rumble, read and review! (And make more suggestions for participants if you want) Woo woo woo, you know it!**


	12. Royal Rumble part 11

**FanFiction Royal Rumble part 11**

**Recap: The Royal Rumble is living up to the hype, with such highlights as The Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd's rivalry setting course in the ring, and Big Show being eliminated by a group of 7 unlikelys. Who will enter next, and who will get the head advantage in this spectacular event? We shall see!**

**Rated T for violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below, because the 30 non-wrestler participants belong to their rightful owners, and all of the 30 real-life wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are in companies like World Wrestling Entertainment and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks, man!**

(**READ**)(**&**)(**REVIEW**)

As the superstars in the ring continued to brawl it out in the mostly filled ring (especially the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd), the Royal Rumble countdown clock appeared on the titantron again.

**12! 11! 10! 9! 8!**

**Jerry Lawler: Who's next?**

**7! 6!**

**Michael Cole: Who is number 45?**

**5! 4!**

**Jim Ross: Three quarters into the Royal Rumble in T-minus...**

**3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #45: Stan Smith (American Dad!)**

The CIA agent saluted to the audience as he ran down the entrance ramp, just as he was called into the match by the Royal Rumble buzzer.

**Michael Cole: This man at least seems sophisticated, unlike most of the other 22 individuals who haven't really had the experience in a WWE ring.**

**Jerry Lawler: Although, like Homer Simpson, Stan Smith-yes, that's his name, Michael-could have a little bit of wrestler in him.**

**Jim Ross: He doesn't really need wrestling skills to be in the Royal Rumble. Drew Carey appeared in the 2001 WWE Royal Rumble and lasted longer than some people expected. Well, until he got scared out by Kane, that is.**

While the three commentators continued discussing about non-wrestler appearances in the Royal Rumble, Stan started off by jabbing Justin in the stomach a couple of times, but Justin shoved Stan into the turnbuckles at the top right corner.

**Jerry Lawler: ...and let's not forget Ernest Miller in the 2004 Royal Rumble.**

**Michael Cole: Wha-the only things he did was dance, get eliminated by Randy Orton and-**

**Jim Ross: Please don't mention that man, for god's sake; Vince wanted him to never be mentioned after that!**

**Michael Cole: I was going to say "And probably inspire Brodus Clay"! They used the same theme!**

**Jerry Lawler: Let's... yeah, let's get back to this Royal Rumble match.**

In another part of the ring, the Angry Video Game Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic were beating the pulp out of each other at the ropes in between the top and bottom left corners, as AVGN used a garbage can, and the Critic used the lid of the same garbage can. James got the advantage, as he had the heavier weapon, and was beating down with smash after smash on the Critic, denting the garbage can even more with each strike.

**Jerry Lawler: A movie reviewer (The Nostalgia Critic) vs. a video game reviewer (The Angry Video Game Nerd/Angry Nintendo Nerd/James Rolfe). The similarties between these two? They both became famous on the internet.**

**Michael Cole: Well, so was the Smosh duo, but both Ian and Anthony were involved**

On the other hand, John Cena was getting choked by Undertaker at the top left corner, while CM Punk was in the middle of trying to lay The Rock out with Go To Sleep, but The Rock dropped down from the fireman's carry/samoan drop position and slammed CM Punk face first into the ring mat with a DDT.

**Jim Ross: And the People's Champ bringing down a five-time Straight Edge world champion! That could break your nose, if you aren't lucky.**

In addition, Ian and Anthony were trying their best against Justin and Geoff, while John Morrison was kicking Wade Barrett down onto his knees, before going for the Moonlight Drive neckbreaker, but Wade lifted Morrison up for Wasteland. Out of nowhere, though, Stan Smith ended up crashing into Barrett after being shoved out of the way by Undertaker, who was still attacking John Cena. Wade let go of Morrison, who went over the top rope near the top right corner. However, John Morrison held onto the ring post and landed on the steel steps.

**Jim Ross: And John Morrison almost got eliminated there!**

**Jerry Lawler: Another close call in this match!**

CM Punk already rolled out of the ring after getting driven into the ring mat head first, under the ropes, and pulled out a table from underneath the ring while action continued in the ring. Meanwhile, something was happening at the stage: Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson were brawling at the top of the entrance ramp, approaching the ladder near the four remaining immunity flags that were hung from the tall metal poles. Peter and Homer climbed the ladder as less than 20 seconds remained before entrant 46 would arrive, and both grabbed their own flag.

**Michael Cole: Look at this!**

**Jim Ross: Two FOX Network icons, and it seems they're re-entering the match!**

**Jerry Lawler: What is going on?!**

Peter and Homer simultaneously slid into the ring and continued to battle it out in the center of the ring, with Stan Smith joining in a moment later, focusing mostly on Homer, while the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd were at the ropes in between the top left and right corners, trying to eliminate each other, with 10 seconds left.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #46: Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama)**

The humanoid crab doctor waddled sideways down the entrance ramp, when he noticed it was his turn to enter.

**Michael Cole: Oh sweet god, is that a man-lobster?**

**Jerry Lawler: Well, it's a man... who's apparently a lobster... so yes. Yes, he is.**

Zoidberg hesitantly entered the ring, noticing the carnage going on inside it. Undertaker shoved John Cena out of the way as he decided to knock down the rest of the competition, starting it off by smashing Wade Barrett in the chin with a hard uppercut, knocking him down, and then tossing Zack Ryder over the top rope. The leader of the Broskis managed to hang on as Undertaker went after the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd with a double clothesline.

**Jim Ross: Undertaker has-the Deadman has decided to take on all comers!**

**Jerry Lawler: He doesn't need just one target!**

Undertaker clotheslined Stan Smith onto the ring apron, and prepared for a chokeslam on Peter Griffin, but then Triple H came up from behind and smacked Taker on the back of the head with a sledgehammer. The Deadman flinched enough to accidentally let go of Peter, as, at another part of the ring, CM Punk lifted Homer Simpson up for the Go To Sleep, but Homer pulled Punk towards Zack Ryder, who was still trying to recover on the ring apron. Homer and Punk collided with the Long Island superstar, sending him onto the floor.

**Jim Ross: Zack Ryder gets knocked down!**

**Jerry Lawler: This Broski won't be partying tonight!**

**33rd elimination: Zack Ryder; Eliminated by Homer Simpson and CM Punk; Duration: 2:22**

Meanwhile, Wade Barrett was shoving John Morrison over the top rope, while Santino tried preparing for the Cobra behind the bare-knuckled brawler. Barrett turned around, ripped the cobra glove off of Santino's hand, and tossed it out of the ring, before throwing Santino over the top rope afterwards, sending him out of the ring.

**34th elimination: Santino Marella; Eliminated by Wade Barret; Duration: 19:31 (I may be wrong with this calculation)**

**Michael Cole: And now Santino gets eliminated again!**

**Jim Ross: Santino was on a roll in this Royal Rumble, eliminating Kane upon re-entering due to this new stipulation set by the man who began the legacy of this new era of Royal Rumble!**

**Jerry Lawler: Too bad he can't go all the way and win now.**

As Santino walked back up, disappointed, CM Punk nailed Homer Simpson with a successful Go To Sleep, and then threw him over the top rope. However, as Homer held on, The Rock turned Punk around... and nailed him with the Rock Bottom! Punk sprung back up, and was clotheslined over the top rope by The Great One! Punk-Punk gets eliminated!

**Jim Ross: Good lord! BY GAWD!**

**Jerry Lawler: Punk's out!**

**Michael Cole: Rock just eliminated the WWE Champion!**

**Jerry Lawler: I don't believe it!**

**35th elimination: CM Punk; Eliminated by The Rock; Duration: 31:43**

**Jim Ross: Punk broke Kane's record of the longest lasting already!**

**Michael Cole: 31 minutes! Two more than Kane!**

**Jerry Lawler: Who will be number 47?!**

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6!**

**Michael Cole: Who's it gonna be?!**

**5! 4! 3!**

**Jerry Lawler: Oh, it's gotta be somebody big!**

**2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #47: Kevin Nash**

**Jerry Lawler: Oh my!**

Kevin Nash stood at the top of the entrance ramp, to a crowd that was on their feet once again. Everybody in the ring looked towards the stage, some of them in fright, others in mere surprise.

**Jim Ross: It's...it's Kevin Nash!**

**Michael Cole: He's back! A former WWE Champion!**

**Jerry Lawler: He used to be Diesel! He used to be Vinnie Vegas! He used to be Oz! But this time, he's going in as himself!**

However, as Kevin Nash walked down the aisle, CM Punk tried to attack him, but Nash struck him with a right hand to the side of the skull, followed by a Jackknife Powerbomb on the ramp.

**Jim Ross: Oof!**

**Jerry Lawler: Not this time, Punk!**

**Michael Cole: Punk was too fatigued to get the upper hand!**

Nash climbed onto the ring apron, and climbed over the top rope and into the ring. John Morrison tried first to attack the powerhouse, but was easily tossed over the top rope with a back body drop by Nash. Morrison ended up landing on one of his feet, and fell down as his ankle cracked on the landing.

**Jim Ross: Whoa! Morrison's out!**

**Jerry Lawler: And I think he messed up his ankle on that landing; he could be hurt.**

**36th elimination: John Morrison; Eliminated by Kevin Nash; Duration: 13:02**

**Michael Cole: After that swift elimination, the people in that ring know that Kevin Nash means business!**

**Jim Ross: Who will try and derail this giant's train into destiny in this first ever Fanfiction Royal Rumble?!**

(**READ**)(**&**)(**REVIEW**)

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! Extreme Warfare Revenge and making YouTube videos among other things stalled me for quite a while. Alright, now the statistics:**

**Amount of people entered: 47**

**Amount of eliminations (counts eliminations for people who came back) : 36**

**Amount in the ring: 15**

**Amount remaining to enter: 13**

**Eliminated in order: The Miz, Santino Marella (the first time), Angry Video Game Nerd (the first time), Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox (the first time), Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi, Beth Phoenix, Master Chief, Owen, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Griffin, Bender, Mordecai, Cleveland Brown, Spongebob Squarepants, Chris Jericho, Michael Cole, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Anthony Padilla (the first time), Wario, Squidward Tentacles, Kane, Patrick Star, Peter Griffin, Roger Smith, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella (again), CM Punk and John Morrison.**

**This Royal Rumble is heating up, as the next chapter, I promise, will be longer. Good night and good luck.**


	13. Royal Rumble part 12

**Fanfiction Royal Rumble part 12**

**Previously: A few more people entered, and others took a ride out of the ring. Highlights included a near-mention to tioneB sihrC (figure it out), CM Punk getting eliminated, the Cobra getting eliminated, and John Morrison twisting his ankle while being eliminated. A couple of cartoons from popular cartoon shows and Kevin Nash made their appearance, and Punk suffered a Jackknife Powerbomb on the entrance ramp. Blah blee blah, the Fanfiction Royal Rumble continues. Will Kevin Nash be eliminated? If so, by who? Find out now. *YAWN* God, I need a freakin' drink.**

**Rated T for violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below, because the 30 non-wrestler participants belong to their rightful owners, and all of the 30 real-life wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are in companies like World Wrestling Entertainment and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks, man!**

**PS: No ponies will be in the Royal Rumble, hint hint.**

**PPS: No seriously, there's no MLP involved in this. Maybe next Rumble, **_**if**_** there will be a "next Rumble".**

(**READ**)(**&**)(**REVIEW**)

Kevin Nash stood in the center of the ring, as the rest of the competitors in the ring tried to continue trying to eliminate each other. A referee was shown to be helping John Morrison up the entrance ramp, while the other referees removed most of the weapons from the ring. Undertaker was in a three on one situation with Geoff, Peter Griffin and Wade Barrett, while The Rock and John Cena teamed up to attack Homer Simpson. At another side of the ring, the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd agreed to team up to face against the Smosh duo of Ian and Anthony.

**Jim Ross: As we return to this Fanfiction Royal Rumble, we had just witnessed the return of Kevin Nash.**

Kevin Nash was brawling with Triple H, narrowly avoiding Geoff, who was knocked across the ring from a big boot by Undertaker. Taker then toppled Peter over the top rope, and then grabbed Wade Barrett by the throat. The brawler from Manchester tried to struggle out of the hold, but it was too late... CHOKESLAM!

**Jerry Lawler: **And Undertaker hits the chokeslam!

**Michael Cole: **Hell is breaking loose in this Royal Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's been broken loose since the beginning! Ha-ha!

Kevin Nash unleashed several elbows to the chest and head in a corner, as the Critic and Nerd attacked Ian and Anthony with a double dropkick. The Rock managed to knock Homer Simpson over the top rope and onto the ring apron, while Justin was in a triple threat situation with Rey Mysterio and Dr. Zoidberg. However, the three-man brawl between them lowered down to a one on one assault when Justin managed to eliminate Zoidberg with a single clothesline, scoring his third elimination so far.

**Michael Cole: **Well, whatever _he_ was is eliminated.

**Jim Ross: **He didn't last very long...

**37th elimination: Dr. Zoidberg; Eliminated by Justin; Duration: 1:20**

Justin and Mysterio went at each other like bulls, as Undertaker struggled to eliminate Wade Barrett and Geoff at the same time. However, Kevin Nash tossed Triple H towards the Undertaker, knocking him over the top rope, and both Barrett and Geoff fell to the floor.

**Jim Ross: **And two more are eliminated!

**Jerry Lawler:** Is it me or is Kevin Nash already starting to clean house?

**38th elimination: Wade Barrett; Eliminated by Kevin Nash (on a technicallity); Duration: 1:33**

**39th elimination: Geoff; Eliminated by Kevin Nash; Duration: 1:35**

**Jerry Lawler:** We have about 20 seconds left before the next competitor arrives!

Stan Smith ran after Peter Griffin, who was trying to shove Homer Simpson off the ring apron at one side of the ring. Homer jabbed a thumb in Stan's eye, and then leapt onto Peter with a wicked crossbody, just as the Royal Rumble countdown began again. Geoff could be seen walking through the entryway to the backstage area, holding his head.

**Jerry Lawler:** Who's next?

**9! 8! 7! 6!**

**Michael Cole:** Who's number 48?

**5! 4! 3! 2! 1!**

***BZZT!***

_**I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand**_

_**They council me...**_

**Entrant #48: Randy Orton**

The Viper slowly emerged from the back, and stood on the stage as Wade Barrett passed by, having been eliminated.

**Michael Cole:** Ladies and gentlemen, the Apex Predator. Randy Orton has entered the Royal Rumble.

Randy walked down the entrance ramp, listening to the cheering and roaring of a crowd of over 10 thousand fans.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Homer could be seen knocking Peter down and unloading punches to his face, while Stan got caught in the middle of the confrontation between Ian and Anthony of Smosh, and the team of the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd. This resulted in Anthony getting dragged over the top rope by the Critic, and dropkicked onto the floor by the Nerd.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no! Anthony got eliminated!

**40th elimination: Anthony Padilla (again); Eliminated by Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration since re-entry: 10:06**

**Michael Cole:** Looks like it's up to Ian to try and fight harder, and he'll do it for his partner.

Randy Orton entered the ring, only to be instantly stopped by Kevin Nash. Nash beat Orton down for a moment with strike after strike to the head and body, until Triple H came up from behind and smacked Nash hard on the back with a steel chair. Kevin ended up feeling groggy for a moment, until John Cena slammed another chair in his face, knocking the brawns of the now-retired New World Order stable down onto his back.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man! That's gotta hurt!

**Jim Ross:** Kevin Nash took a chairshot to the back, and another to the skull! Talk about hardcore!

Randy Orton managed to recover as Kevin Nash stayed down, a small cut beginning to form on his head.

**Michael Cole:** And now Kevin Nash is busted open!

Meanwhile, as Randy Orton took some time to beat down Kevin Nash, and Cena and HHH attacked Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson and Stan Smith with chairs, Ian, who was visibly shaken by the elimination of his best friend and partner, found himself crowded by AVGN and the Critic; that is, until Undertaker pulled the Angry Video Game Nerd by his head to the other side of the ring by his head and tossed him over the top rope. Luckily, the retro game reviewer (**AVGN, duh.**) held on for his life.

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa!

**Michael Cole:** Undertaker tried to eliminate another one!

**Jim Ross:** That could've been it for the Angry Video Game Nerd.

The Rock was brawling with Justin, and Rey Mysterio decided to help Triple H and John Cena attempt to eliminate Stan, Homer and Peter. Ian Hecox and the Nostalgia Critic found themselves in a stand-off, as both internet stars tried to come up with their own plans to take down the other. The Critic decided to try a kick, but Ian quickly ducked, and lifted his foot up, striking the Critic in the groin.

**Michael Cole:** Oof! Low blow!

Nostalgia Critic held his crotch area in pain, as Ian dragged him over the top rope, near the Angry Video Game Nerd. AVGN unleashed a punch with the Power Glove he is wielding to Ian's face, knocking him down. Meanwhile, Kevin Nash and Randy Orton continued to brawl, as Cena and Triple H were knocked down by Peter and Homer. However, Rey Mysterio managed to kick Homer into the ropes. Rey ran across the ring, bounced off the ropes at the opposite side of where Homer laid, and hit him with the 619.

**Jim Ross:** 619!

Rey jumped back into the ring, landing on Simpson with a splash. John Cena then picked Homer up and tossed him over the top rope. Homer tried to hold on, but he was too exhausted to continue, resulting in his elimination.

**41st elimination: Homer Simpson (again); Eliminated by John Cena; Duration since re-entry: 2:34**

**Jim Ross:** And there goes a cartoon icon!

**Jerry Lawler:** Cena is rolling tonight!

**Michael Cole:** If he doesn't lose track, he might not only win the Rumble, but break Kane's current FanFiction Royal Rumble record of 9 eliminations!

Randy Orton and Kevin Nash were still going at it, with Nash capitalizing with a huge spinebuster. Orton stayed down long enough for Kevin to perform a leg drop on the Viper. Nash then picked Orton up and prepared for the Jackknife, but John Cena came up from behind and struck him with another chairshot, allowing Randy Orton to capitalize with an RKO out of nowhere!

**Michael Cole:** RKO! The first of the night!

The Angry Video Game Nerd, having recovered from near-elimination, decided to go for the kill and try elimination others again, but ended up getting RKO'd by Orton!

**Jim Ross:** And another!

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa!

Stan Smith ran at Randy as well, but nope, RKO!

**Michael Cole:** And a third RKO!

**Jim Ross:** He's destroying the competition!

**Jerry Lawler:** Let's just hope the 49th entrant won't get the same treatment from Randy Orton!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #49: Kofi Kingston**

**Jerry Lawler:** And here comes some controlled frenzy!

**Michael Cole:** It's Kofi Kingston, and he's ready for this Royal Rumble!

Kofi appeared on the stage, set off his signature pyrotechnics, and then ran full speed into the ring, first targeting Stan Smith and knocking him down with a clothesline, and then dropkicking the Nostalgia Critic, who was just recovering from Ian's low blow from earlier, and finally knocking down Kevin Nash with a big splash. Kingston bounced off the ropes, as the rest of the competitors watched, and pulled off the Boom Drop on Nash.

**Jim Ross:** Amazing Boom Drop!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ten seconds and he's already in full control!

Stan managed to get up, and tried to attack Kofi, but he found himself flying over the top rope and onto the ring apron. Kofi then dropkicked him to the floor.

**Michael Cole:** And there goes Stan Smith!

**42nd elimination: Stan Smith; Eliminated by Kofi Kingston; Duration: 4:12**

Kofi then teamed up with Rey Mysterio to attack Peter Griffin, as The Rock and Randy Orton brawled with Justin and Kevin Nash respectively, Undertaker double-teamed the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd, and John Cena and Triple H sparred against each other for the time being.

**Michael Cole:** Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to inform you that, according to the current standings of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble records, John Cena has broken CM Punk's record of being the longest lasting competitor, now entering his **35th** minute in this match.

**Jim Ross:** And yet one question still remains: Will John Cena make it all the way? Will he win the Fanfiction Royal Rumble?

Meanwhile, Ian had exited the ring, sliding underneath the ropes, and was setting up a table right next to the ring apron.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ian's setting up a table. What's he thinking?

**Michael Cole:** King, you do know that a table was the undoing of Master Chief, who entered this Rumble at #18.

**Jim Ross:** And the person who put Master Chief through the table was Ian's partner, Anthony.

As Ian entered the ring and tried to take a break, John Cena slammed Triple H with a fisherman suplex, and Undertaker knocked both the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd down with clotheslines. The Rock tried to shove Justin over the top rope for the elimination in one corner of the ring, but the hottie from Total Drama shoved Rock out of the way, climbed up the turnbuckles, and landed on The Great One with a tremendous moonsault.

**Jim Ross:** Ooh, what a moonsault!

Action continued in the ring as the Royal Rumble countdown clock re-appeared once again.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #50: Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)**

The Lin Kuei ninja took no time to make his way down the entrance ramp.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, I'm guessing this competitor has an advantage; quite a bit of the stars in the ring have been weakened enough to be eliminated swiftly.

As Sub-Zero entered the ring, Cena and HHH ended up in a Fatal Four Way situation with Randy Orton and Kevin Nash, and Justin was keeping The Rock down with some hard punches. Ian climbed up to the ring apron, right above the table, and tapped the ice ninja on the back. Acting on instinct, Sub-Zero struck Ian with a hard right hand to the jaw, sending the Youtube star falling through the table, at the same time being eliminated.

**Jim Ross:** Right through the table!

**Michael Cole:** Oh my!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wow! That's one tough ninja!

**43rd elimination: Ian Hecox (again); Eliminated by Sub-Zero; Duration: 12:04**

Sub-Zero turned around, and ended up face to face with The Undertaker. Both men stood in the center of the ring, in the middle of a staredown, until Undertaker decided to try the first strike. However, the first punch the Deadman laid barely made the ice warrior flinch. SZ went for a punch of his own, which had similar results. Soon enough, Taker and Sub-Zero went into the usual wrestling tie-up, in which Taker used the ropes to toss the ninja across the ring. Sub-Zero ran towards the supernatural wreslter, and brought him down hard with a painful clothesline.

**Michael Cole:** Boom! Clothesline!

**Jerry Lawler:** Now that's what I call power! Not a lot of people can take down the Phenom!

**Jim Ross:** 10 entrants remain! Who will enter next in this spectacular 60-man all-star FanFiction Royal Rumble?!

(**READ**)(**&**)(**REVIEW**)

**I think I may be able to get this done by the end of the year! Next time will be a bit bigger, with **_**5**_** entrants making their appearance!**

**STATISTICS TIME!**

**Amount of people entered: 50**

**Amount of eliminations (counts eliminations for people who came back) : 43**

**Amount in the ring: 13**

**Amount remaining to enter: 10**

**Eliminated in order: The Miz, Santino Marella (the first time), Angry Video Game Nerd (the first time), Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox (the first time), Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi, Beth Phoenix, Master Chief, Owen, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Griffin, Bender, Mordecai, Cleveland Brown, Spongebob Squarepants, Chris Jericho, Michael Cole, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Anthony Padilla (the first time), Wario, Squidward Tentacles, Kane, Patrick Star, Peter Griffin, Roger Smith, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella (again), CM Punk, John Morrison, Dr. Zoidberg, Wade Barrett, Geoff, Anthony Padilla (again), Homer Simpson (again), Stan Smith and Ian Hecox (again).**

**In the ring (NEW STATISTIC!): Justin, Sub-Zero, John Cena, The Rock, Undertaker, Kevin Nash, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston, Peter Griffin, Angry Video Game Nerd, Nostalgia Critic, and Triple H.**

**And for some extra notes, here are some of the achievements currently begun and who holds it:**

**Iron Man (Longest lasting before being eliminated)**: John Cena (first annual FFRR))

**Runner Up:** CM Punk (31 minutes and 43 seconds; first annual FFRR)

**Rumble Dominator (Most eliminations overall)**: Kane (9; first annual FFRR)

**Runner Up:** John Cena (5; first annual FFRR)

**House Cleaner (Most eliminations in one match)**: Kane (9; first annual FFRR)

**Runner Up:** John Cena (5; first annual FFRR)

**Most flags used by superstars**: 6 (First annual FFRR)

**15 (or less) Seconds of Fame (Shortest lasting before being eliminated)**: Michael Cole (1.8 seconds; first annual FFRR)

**Runner Up:** none

**Toughest Elimination (Elimination that involved the most people that teamed up for it)**: Big Show's elimination (7 people; first annual FFRR)

**Runner Up: **Owen's elimination (3 people; first annual FFRR)

**I gotta bet that Michael Cole's record of Shortest Lasting Competitor will never be broken. Till next time, bye!**


	14. News - Future Fanfic Wrestling projects

**Hey fans, I have a bit of an announcement.**

**I hope you remember when I said that there was going to be a second FanFiction Royal Rumble. That previous announcement is official, but FanFiction Royal Rumbles are not the only types of FanFiction wrestling events I will be doing. I will be able to do some more events based off this fanfiction.**

**Perhaps a Survivor Series type of event will be started, or maybe one based off of TNA's Open Fight Night.**

**Be sure to check my profile for new announcements, and watch out for the next chapter of FanFiction Royal Rumble, which will be uploaded by the end of this week.**


	15. Royal Rumble part 13

**Fanfiction Royal Rumble part 13:**

**Previously: Last time, we saw some eliminations for Stan Smith, Wade Barrett and Geoff, along with Anthony Padilla of Youtube fame and Homer Simpson of the Simpsons being eliminated for their second time. Oh, and Ian got eliminated his second time as well, taking a table bump some of us saw coming. In addition, the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd decided to put away their rivalry for now and team up so both can go over at the same time! Also, we saw appearances by the Viper and Apex Predator Randy Orton and the South African Frenzy Kofi Kingston, as well as Mortal Kombat legend Sub-Zero. In this part, five will enter and maybe more than five will be thrown out! Who will get the advantage?!**

**Rated T for violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below, because the 30 non-wrestler participants belong to their rightful owners, and all of the 30 real-life wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are in companies like World Wrestling Entertainment and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks, man!**

**PS: I'd also like to thank CHF88 for giving out new reviews as I add more chapters to this. If it wasn't for him, this fanfiction wouldn't even be here.**

**PPS: Again reminding you of the soon-to-be expansion on my franchise of FanFiction Wrestling events.**

(**READ**)(**&**)(**REVIEW**)

As we return to the ring, with 20 seconds before entrant #51 would arrive, we see the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd trying to pick off Rey Mysterio, since both members of Smosh were eliminated earlier on, as well as The Rock beating down Justin, Sub-Zero and Undertaker trading punches, John Cena and Triple H beating down Kevin Nash, and Randy Orton being on the wrong end of a handicap situation thanks to Kofi Kingston and Peter Griffin.

**Jim Ross:** 10 people, soon to be 9, are chomping at the bit backstage, waiting for their opportunity, their chance to shine in the biggest Royal Rumble event in history.

**Jerry Lawler:** Here we go, the countdown's here once again!

And the King was right, as the Royal Rumble clock appeared on the titantron.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #51: Batman**

**Jerry Lawler:** Hey, look! It's the Dark Knight!

**Michael Cole:** B-Batman?! He's here!

Lawler, JR and Cole could not believe their eyes, as the Batman flew down from the top of the arena, with the use of his cape, and landed safely in the center of the ring. The other 13 participants were also shocked, as the Dark Knight looked across the ring with a cold stare gleaming from his cowl.

**Jim Ross:** By God. And here I thought Batman was just a comic book character!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, anything, and I do mean anything, can happen in this Royal Rumble, and this certainly is happening!

The first to try and strike the resilient superhero was Peter Griffin, who tried to throw a punch. However, Batman managed to reverse the punch into a hip toss followed by a knee drop onto Peter's nose. Kofi went second, hopping upwards for his signature diving clothesline, swinging his right hand up into the air, but Batman whipped his left arm over the arm of Kingston, smacked him with an elbow, and dropped him with a Russian leg sweep.

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa! Amazing!

**Michael Cole:** It's like he thinks they aren't even trying!

Action restarted in the ring as Batman went after Sub-Zero and Undertaker, making it a triple threat between them, as Cena and Triple H did a double suplex on Kevin Nash. Meanwhile, with Justin down, The Rock took the advantage and tried to drag him over the top rope, while the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd attacked Peter Griffin and Rey Mysterio, and Randy Orton took on Kofi Kingston. However, Triple H decided to pick off some people, and grabbed his signature sledgehammer.

**Jim Ross:** Uh-oh. What's The Game thinking?

**Jerry Lawler:** I think he's thinking of getting an advantage in this Rumble by eliminating a few more competitors!

The King of Kings went towards where the Critic and the Nerd were, and knocked Peter over the top rope with a single strike to the face with the hammer, knocking him to the floor.

**Michael Cole:** Well, there goes Peter Griffin!

**Jim Ross:** And eliminated by the same person who picked him off the first time!

Triple H then struck Nostalgia Critic, who was looking towards Peter, on the back of his neck, and sent him over the top rope and out of the ring as well!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh my! Another one gets picked off!

**44th elimination: Peter Griffin (again); Eliminated by Triple H; Duration: 5:50**

**45th elimination: Nostalgia Critic; Eliminated by Triple H; Duration: 8:28**

Triple H looked to eliminate the Angry Video Game Nerd, but Kevin Nash smacked him on the back of the head with a steel chair. However, Rey Mysterio dropkicked Nash in the left leg, bringing him down to one knee. At another side of the ring, The Rock and Justin were _still_ going at it, with Justin wrenching on Rock's right arm. However, the Great One kicked Justin in the gut and dropped him on his head with a hard DDT, afterwards kipping up.

**Jim Ross:** And The Rock nails that man with an intense DDT!

**Jerry Lawler:** The Rock is all fired up now!

The Rock noticed Kevin Nash going after him with the same steel chair Nash used to knock down Triple H, and knocked it out of his hands by preparing and connecting with the Rock Bottom!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man!

**Michael Cole:** Rock Bottom on Kevin Nash!

**Jim Ross:** What amazing strength!

**Michael Cole:** The Rock is still at it, even after a seven year absence!

The Rock stood over Kevin Nash and lightly kicked him on the shoulder. The People knew what his next manuever was, as The Rock tossed one of his elbow pads out of the ring.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh! Here we go!

**Jim Ross:** No! Don't tell me! Is this what I think it is!?

The Rock bounced on the ropes, back and forth, and landed the most electrifying move in sports entertainment, the People's Elbow!

**Michael Cole:** The People's Elbow!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yes!

**Jim Ross:** Rock still has it!

A chant of "You Still Got It!" happened, as the Royal Rumble countdown reappeared.

**12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #52: Evan Bourne**

The high-flying daredevil appeared at the top of the entrance ramp, as the crowd was on their feet once again for Evan Bourne!

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa!

**Michael Cole:** Here comes Evan Bourne!

Evan jumped into the ring and teamed up with Kofi Kingston to attack Randy Orton. Meanwhile, The Rock attacked everybody else around him, nailing punches. The first punched hit John Cena, then the next hit Undertaker, and then Sub-Zero, and then the last few hit the Angry Video Game Nerd, sending him flying over the top rope and onto the floor!

**Michael Cole:** And there goes the Angry Video Game Nerd!

**Jim Ross:** The Rock is a crowd favorite going into this match!

**46th elimination: Angry Video Game Nerd (again); Eliminated by The Rock; Duration: 11:13**

**Jerry Lawler:** You know, I bet 500 dollars with Zack Ryder backstage on The Rock winning!

**Jim Ross:** Didn't you have a thousand bucks for betting with you tonight? Where did the last half go?

**Jerry Lawler:** I lended it to Matt Striker, who bet on Undertaker winning.

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, well, I was going to place a $50 bet before I entered, but The Miz got eliminated.

**Jerry Lawler:** It's a good thing you didn't waste that money; The Miz wasn't going to make it anyway! The first entrant is always at a disadvantage... unless you're someone like Shawn Michaels.

As the commentary went on, we saw the remaining participants continue action.

The Rock, Kevin Nash, Kofi Kingston, Sub-Zero, the Undertaker, Triple H, John Cena, Randy Orton, Evan Bourne, Justin, the Batman, and Rey Mysterio. They were all hoping for a victory, but 8 more hungry challengers are waiting in the back to enter.

Sub-Zero got up and continued to spar with Undertaker, as Batman targeted Kofi Kingston. Evan Bourne was in hot water, as Randy Orton was shoving him over the top rope already. The Rock did some taunting towards John Cena, as Kevin Nash was kept down by Rey Mysterio. Lastly, Triple H tried to eliminate Justin with his sledgehammer, but Justin dodged it and landed on Triple H with a hard cross-body.

**Fun fact: The Nostalgia Critic's only elimination, the 45th in total, was followed up by the Angry Video Game Nerd's second elimination, which was the 46th. Both of these men are coincidentally rivals, and on rare occasion, partners.**

John Cena went for the Attitude Adjustment on The Rock, but The Great One reversed it and set up for the Rock Bottom. However, Cena reversed _his_ finisher by driving him into the corner, as 20 seconds remained before entrant #53 would arrive.

**Jim Ross:** Who will be enter at number 53 tonight? We will find out in just a moment.

**Jerry Lawler:** This is the best Rumble I've ever commentated!

As Batman and Sub-Zero got Kofi Kingston and Undertaker over the top rope at the same corner, the Royal Rumble countdown clock appeared again.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #53: Shawn Michaels**

The crowd went in a frenzy.

**Jerry Lawler:** Aw yeah!

**Jim Ross:** Here comes Mr. Wrestlemania, Mr. Hall of Fame, the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels!

**Michael Cole:** And this Royal Rumble just keeps getting better!

Shawn Michaels took his time walking down the entrance ramp to set off his signature fireworks, taking at least 10 seconds before entering the ring. The tremendous audience chanted "HBK! HBK!" as Shawn looked around the ring, looking for someone to face off against, until Kevin Nash noticed him and went after him, already knocking Rey Mysterio over the top rope with a huge slap to the chest (think Big Show's corner slap to the chest). HBK and Nash went into a stare-down, and soon began trading punches.

**Jim Ross:** Michaels and Nash, back and forth with those punches!

**Jerry Lawler:** Can you believe it, JR?! This crowd is going insane for Shawn Michaels!

**Michael Cole:** Well, he is called the Showstopper, King. That name is not given out easily; it's earned through dripping blood, sweat and tears onto this ring for decades.

Shawn bounced off the ropes again and again, evading the clotheslines and big kicks Kevin Nash threw at him. Nash then decided to try and clothesline Michaels over the top rope, but the Heartbreak Kid dodged it and smacked Nash with the Sweet Chin Music! Nash went over the top rope and landed on the floor, falling to his back.

**Michael Cole:** HBK just eliminated Kevin Nash!

**Jerry Lawler:** NO WAY!

**Jim Ross:** BY GAWD! Nash is out!

**Jerry Lawler:** Amazing!

**47th elimination: Kevin Nash; Eliminated by Shawn Michaels; Duration: 6:13**

Shawn Michaels ran around the ring, fired up from the amount of momentum that he gained from eliminating one of the big men in this match.

**Michael Cole:** Shawn Michaels is gunning for a victory!

**Jerry Lawler:** Him and 18 others.

**Michael Cole:** But there's twelve in there.

**Jerry Lawler:** I know. I'm including the seven other entrants who haven't gotten a shot in this match yet. 11 plus 7 equals 18, and if you add a decimal in between 1 and 8, you'll get how long you lasted in this-

**Michael Cole:** Okay, I think you're chewing the scenery here.

**Jerry Lawler:** (confused by what Cole said) ...What?

Rey Mysterio decided to try to gain an advantage by jumping onto HBK, but the Showstopper nailed him with a sudden Sweet Chin Music out of nowhere.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! By god!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think he's picked off another one!

Shawn Michaels then picked Rey up and tossed him over the top rope, eliminating him.

**Michael Cole:** And now Rey Mysterio is out!

**Jerry Lawler:** The Ultimate Underdog got put down to the ground!

**Jim Ross:** Now _that's_ what I call amazing! Shawn Michaels has eliminated two wrestling all-stars in the span of 6 seconds!

**48th elimination: Rey Mysterio; Eliminated by Shawn Michaels; Duration: 17:19**

**Michael Cole:** Rey Mysterio had lasted 17 minutes, and was the fourth longest lasting wrestler in this match, behind The Rock, Undertaker, and John Cena, who is in his 39th minute in this match, since entering at #14.

**Fun fact:** **The group NewLEGACYinc has said that the 14th entrant in most Royal Rumbles usually has something bad happen to them, such as drug/alcohol troubles, being fired/released, or dying/suffering an injury.**

Shawn Michaels then went after Undertaker, as Sub-Zero targeted Batman. The Rock went after John Cena, as Triple H attacked Randy Orton, and Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne teamed up on Justin.

Michaels threw some knife-edge chops at Taker in one of the corners, as The Rock traded punches with Cena. Triple H avoided Orton's trademark backbreaker, as Justin managed to toss Kofi onto the ring apron at another corner at the other side of the ring.

Focusing on the HBK/Taker and Cena/Rock fights, Shawn tried to scoop slam Undertaker, but the Deadman dropped Michaels with a sidewalk slam, followed by a leg drop, while Rock pummeled Cena in the corner where HBK and Taker were just at. Undertaker then lifted Shawn up for a chokeslam, but the Heartbreak Kid reversed it into a facebuster.

**Michael Cole:** And Shawn reversed that chokeslam that Undertaker just attempted!

**Jim Ross:** What technicality! Shawn Michaels knew how to get out of that move!

**Jerry Lawler:** He ended up in a lot of chokeslams in his days!

25 seconds remained as Justin did a double DDT on Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston. Batman took Sub-Zero down with a powerslam, as Shawn attempted a Sweet Chin Music towards Undertaker, but Taker ducked under and slammed HBK down with a backbreaker, as Triple H joined with John Cena to take down Randy Orton and The Rock.

**Jerry Lawler:** 18 seconds remain!

As the clock winded down once again, Undertaker grabbed Shawn Michaels by the throat for another attempt at the chokeslam, but when Justin tried for a clothesline on Kingston, Undertaker caught him with his free hand.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh boy! Incoming!

Taker lifted HBK and Justin up and simultaneously brought them down to the mat with a double chokeslam.

**Michael Cole:** Outstanding double chokeslam from the Phenom!

**9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #54: DJ (Total Drama series)**

**Michael Cole:** And here comes the fourth competitor who came from the hit Canadian reality show, Total Drama!

**Jerry Lawler:** You must watch a lot of TV to know that, Michael.

**Michael Cole:** I do watch TV from time to time, but I found out about this show online.

**Jim Ross:** Wait a minute... if you knew about _that_ show, why didn't you know that much about people like Dr. Zoidberg and Squidward?

**Michael Cole:** Well, I have heard of the shows they originated from, but l-look at what those two were! They were sea creatures who looked a little human-like!

**Jerry Lawler:** ...I see.

As the commentary continued, DJ got into the ring, after high-fiving some fans, and met up with Justin. DJ and Justin teamed against Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston for the time being, as Undertaker tossed Shawn Michaels into the corner. Batman tried attacking him, but Taker tossed him into Michaels and did a corner splash on both of them in the corner. John Cena knocked The Rock down with a dropkick and a couple of shoulder blocks, but The Rock avoided Cena's spin-out powerbomb and countered with a Samoan drop.

**Jerry Lawler:** What a Samoan drop from The Rock!

**Fun fact: As I type this now, 11 people have this fanfiction on their favorites list. Hope to see a few more add this to their favorites.**

Undertaker whipped Shawn Michaels into the ropes, and knocked him down with a lariat, but Shawn quickly got up and hit Taker with several flying forearm smashes in a row. Shawn kipped up after the last strike and prepared for the Sweet Chin Music, as The Rock tried for a Rock Bottom on John Cena, but couldn't get it done.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh! He's setting it up!

However, as Shawn lifted his leg up for the Sweet Chin Music, Triple H ended up shoving Randy Orton in front of Undertaker, resulting in Orton taking the Sweet Chin Music by mistake.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no!

**Michael Cole:** Oh my! I-I think Randy Orton was at the wrong place at the wrong time; he got nailed with a Sweet Chin Music!

**Jim Ross:** That kick was supposed to hit Undertaker, but the Viper got de-venomized on that attack.

Right after the miscalculation, Undertaker pulled the Heartbreak Kid down and lifted him up in the powerbomb position. Taker raised Shawn up and slammed him down hard with the Last Ride!

**Jim Ross:** And Undertaker has taken advantage of this situation!

**Michael Cole:** Undertaker hits the Last Ride!

Undertaker did the "cut throat" motion, setting up for the Tombstone, but Triple H struck the Deadman hard on the back of his left knee, causing him to tumble down.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! Triple H stops Undertaker!

Triple H helped Shawn Michaels up, and both went after Undertaker, officially re-uniting D-Generation X once again. Meanwhile, Sub-Zero and Batman were going at it, as the Dark Knight was busy shoving the Lin Kuei warrior over the top rope, and DJ and Justin were _still_ taking their time to attempt to eliminate Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne. Randy Orton was picked up and tossed over the top rope by The Rock. Orton managed to hold on and re-enter the ring, but The Rock caught him again and slammed him with the Rock Bottom.

**Jim Ross:** And The Rock performs another successful Rock Bottom, this time to Randy Orton!

**Jerry Lawler:** The Rock is on quite a roll here! So far, he's managed to eliminate CM Punk and the Angry Video Game Nerd! Even though he hasn't done that many eliminations, I sincerely hope he wins the Royal Rumble.

**Michael Cole:** And if he doesn't, Zack Ryder could be able to get an upgrade to his Internet Championship!

Undertaker did his best to fight off Shawn Michaels and Triple H, but the main two members of the legendary stable D-Generation X pummeled him in the corner, and then Shawn dropped Taker onto the mat with a scoop slam, followed by a knee drop from Triple H on the Deadman's skull.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ooh, what a knee drop!

Meanwhile, Batman lifted Sub-Zero up onto the top rope of another corner of the ring in an atomic drop position, going for a back superplex, as Randy Orton staggered while trying to get on his feet while watching John Cena knock The Rock towards the ropes with a dropkick, and at another side of the ring, DJ and Justin beat down Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston respectively with some wrestling manuevers like suplexes, spinebusters, and atomic drops. (**OH MY!**)

Batman climbed up the top rope and attempted a back superplex, but Sub-Zero shoved him off and landed on him with a moonsault.

**Jim Ross:** And a moonsault from that ice-cold ninja that is Sub-Zero!

25 seconds remained, John Cena whipped The Rock across the ring and took him down with a shoulder block. Cena tried for another shoulder block, but The People's Champion caught him with an arm wrench, followed by a kick to the gut and a hard DDT. Cena bounced onto his back and made a pain angel as The Rock kipped up and hit Cena with a few stomps on the chest.

Evan Bourne jumped onto DJ and did a flying knee drop onto the big, friendly reality star, as Justin got caught in Kofi Kingston's signature manuever, the S.O.S, while Randy Orton caught The Rock with a snap powerslam, and Undertaker did an uppercut to the throat on Triple H, followed by a left hand strike to Shawn Michaels's face.

**12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #55: Muscle Man (Regular Show)**

Muscle Man ran at an extremely quick pace, and slid into the ring in less than 5 seconds after appearing on-screen midway through the 1-second buzzer. He tore his shirt off, whipped it around like an insane frat dude, and tossed it across the ring.

**Michael Cole:** What... what the hell is going on!?

The sweaty shirt hit Randy Orton in the face. Orton was distracted long enough for The Rock to toss him over the top rope. Randy hit the floor with both feet, and got eliminated thanks to Muscle Man's crazy behavior.

**Michael Cole:** And there goes the Viper!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no!

**Jim Ross:** Randy Orton has been eliminated, ladies and gentlemen, and by the Great One!

**49th elimination: Randy Orton; Eliminated by The Rock (with help from Muscle Man); Duration: 7:06**

Muscle Man ran around the ring for almost 10 seconds as action continued, until John Cena lifted him up in the Attitude Adjustment position and tossed him over the top rope, eliminating him in no time.

**50th elimination: Muscle Man; Eliminated by John Cena; Duration: 15 seconds.**

**Michael Cole:** Well, talk about your 15 seconds of fame!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, except _you_ had less.

**Michael Cole:** ...I'm just going to ignore what you just said.

Seconds after being eliminated, Muscle Man began to have a shit-fit, and rammed the nearby steel steps, only to flip over them, and become even more pissed off. He then ran up the ramp, and went towards the ladder near the flagpole, which still had 2 re-entry flags. However, out from the backstage area came Kane.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no! It's Kane again!

**Michael Cole:** He does not look happy!

The Big Red Monster grabbed Muscle Man by the throat, and slammed him through the flooring at the stage with a chokeslam!

**Jim Ross:** CHOKESLAM!

**Jerry Lawler:** My goodness!

**Jim Ross:** As God is my witness, he's been BROKEN IN HALF!

Kane proceeded to climb the ladder half-way, and grab onto a flag, officially re-entering the Royal Rumble.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh!

**Michael Cole:** Looks like Kane has decided to extend his record of the most eliminations!

**Jim Ross:** This looks bad!

**To be continued...**

(**READ**)(**&**)(**REVIEW**)

**Kane re-entering the Royal Rumble spells trouble for the rest of the participants, including the 5 left to enter! Will he topple over his own records? Find out next time, but for now, let's check the statistics.**

**Amount of people entered: 55**

**Amount of eliminations (counts eliminations for people who came back) : 50**

**Amount in the ring: 12**

**Amount remaining to enter: 5**

**Eliminated in order: The Miz, Santino Marella (the first time), Angry Video Game Nerd (the first time), Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox (the first time), Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi, Beth Phoenix, Master Chief, Owen, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Griffin, Bender, Mordecai, Cleveland Brown, Spongebob Squarepants, Chris Jericho, Michael Cole, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Anthony Padilla (the first time), Wario, Squidward Tentacles, Kane (first time), Patrick Star, Peter Griffin, Roger Smith, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella (again), CM Punk, John Morrison, Dr. Zoidberg, Wade Barrett, Geoff, Anthony Padilla (again), Homer Simpson (again), Stan Smith, Ian Hecox (again), Peter Griffin, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd (again), Kevin Nash, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton and Muscle Man.**

**Remaining: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, The Rock, DJ, Evan Bourne, Kane, Justin, Kofi Kingston, Sub-Zero, Batman, Undertaker and Triple H.**

**FanFiction Royal Rumble Hall of Records current standings:**

**Iron Man (Longest lasting before being eliminated)**: John Cena (41 minutes and counting; first annual FFRR))

**Runner Up:** CM Punk (31 minutes and 43 seconds; first annual FFRR)

**Rumble Dominator (Most eliminations overall)**: Kane (9; first annual FFRR)

**Runner Up:** John Cena (6; first annual FFRR)

**House Cleaner (Most eliminations in one match)**: Kane (9; first annual FFRR)

**Runner Up:** John Cena (6; first annual FFRR)

**Most flags used by superstars**: 7 (First annual FFRR)

**15 (or less) Seconds of Fame (Shortest lasting before being eliminated)**: Michael Cole (1.8 seconds; first annual FFRR)

**Runner Up:** Muscle Man (15 seconds; first annual FFRR)

**Toughest Elimination (Elimination that involved the most people that teamed up for it)**: Big Show's elimination (7 people; first annual FFRR)

**Runner Up: **Owen's elimination (3 people; first annual FFRR)

**Sorry it took longer than expected, I dozed off for a couple of days until I finally finished in a week or so since the last one. In addition, my friend, the inspiration behind this, CharlieHarperFan88, is helping me out with entries in this Royal Rumble and the ones yet to come! Hope you enjoy this, and review, favorite and follow this story and stories in the future! Good night, and time for iMPACT! Ooh, gotta shower! *ZIP!***


	16. Royal Rumble part 14

**FanFiction Royal Rumble part 14**

**Previously: 5 more participants made their appearance in this match. Others like Peter Griffin, the Angry Video Game Nerd, and Rey Mysterio took a ride over the top rope and out of this match, as people like DC All-Star Batman and WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels ran into the match and took their time dominating. Randy Orton suffered an elimination by The Rock thanks to the sweaty blue shirt of Muscle Man, who had only 15 seconds before John Cena tossed him out. In a game-changing twist, Kane (after hospitalizing Muscle Man) managed to grab a flag that allowed him to re-enter the Royal Rumble match. Will he dominate? Will he win the Royal Rumble? As the last five participants chomp at the bit to make their mark, the first FanFiction Royal Rumble continues!**

**Rated T for violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below, because the 30 non-wrestler participants belong to their rightful owners, and all of the 30 real-life wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are in companies like World Wrestling Entertainment and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks, man!**

**I got two to three more chapters of this left before we head down to the 2013 edition of the FanFiction Royal Rumble! Prepare to see people like John Cena and Chris Jericho again in the next Rumble!  
><strong>

**Current rankings:**

**Amount of people entered: 55**

**Amount of eliminations (counts eliminations for people who came back) : 50**

**Amount in the ring: 12**

**Amount remaining to enter: 5**

**Eliminated in order: The Miz, Santino Marella (the first time), Angry Video Game Nerd (the first time), Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox (the first time), Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi, Beth Phoenix, Master Chief, Owen, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Griffin, Bender, Mordecai, Cleveland Brown, Spongebob Squarepants, Chris Jericho, Michael Cole, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Anthony Padilla (the first time), Wario, Squidward Tentacles, Kane (first time), Patrick Star, Peter Griffin, Roger Smith, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella (again), CM Punk, John Morrison, Dr. Zoidberg, Wade Barrett, Geoff, Anthony Padilla (again), Homer Simpson (again), Stan Smith, Ian Hecox (again), Peter Griffin, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd (again), Kevin Nash, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton and Muscle Man.**

**Remaining: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, The Rock, DJ, Evan Bourne, Kane, Justin, Kofi Kingston, Sub-Zero, Batman, Undertaker and Triple H.**

**PS: The following chapter was helped out by CharlieHarperFan in terms of who is which of the last five entrants, what happens and who eliminates who.**

(**READ**)(**&**)(**REVIEW**)

**By the way, 35 seconds remain until entrant 56 appears.**

The ring was filled with quite a bit of stars, as Kane entered the ring. Muscle Man was being helped into an ambulance on a stretcher, due to the chokeslam he took on the stage that broke him through the floor.

**Jim Ross:** Ladies and gentlemen, Kane has re-entered the Royal Rumble!

Kane targeted Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne, who were running at him. Kane grabbed them both by the throat and tossed them over the top rope, eliminating them both. Kane's record went up to 11!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh my! Bourne and Kofi are out!

**Michael Cole:** And now Kane has a record of 11 eliminations in both FanFiction _and_ WWE Royal Rumble records!

**51st elimination: Kofi Kingston; Eliminated by Kane; Duration: 6:29**

**52nd elimination: Evan Bourne; Eliminated by Kane; Duration: 3:31**

**Jim Ross:** Will Kane topple his own record of most consecutive eliminations in all of Royal Rumble history?

Meanwhile, DJ found himself separated from Justin by Batman, who beat him down with some hard punches. John Cena lifted The Rock up in a suplex position and dropped him onto the ring apron, as Sub-Zero took down Justin. Triple H and Shawn Michaels were being over-powered by Kane and Undertaker, who have not only evened the odds against DX, but re-united the Brothes of Destruction once more.

**Jerry Lawler:** 20 seconds remain! Who's number 56?!

**Michael Cole:** This is why I love the Royal Rumble! The star power, the intensity, and the fact that just about anything can happen!

Batman began pulling DJ over the top rope, as Kane and Undertaker tossed Triple H and Shawn Michaels towards each other, causing the two degenerates to collide and get hurt. John Cena nailed The Rock with a DDT, as Sub-Zero got knocked down by a Thesz press by Justin. Time passed by so quickly, as it was already time for the countdown once again.

**11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #56: Bridgette (Total Drama)**

Bridgette came out with her boyfriend Geoff, who was eliminated several moments before. Geoff climbed up the ladder as quick as possible, and grabbed the last remaining re-entry flag, allowing him to re-enter the Royal Rumble.

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like Geoff has a girlfriend who's heading into this match!

**Michael Cole:** Being a former contestant from the Total Drama series, Bridgette is the second female to enter this Royal Rumble match, the first being Beth Phoenix, who participated before this match in the 2010 Royal Rumble in the WWE.

**Jerry Lawler:** And will this girl be able to shock the world and win the Rumble?

**Jim Ross:** Not with people like The Rock, John Cena and The Undertaker in the ring, that's for sure!

The Total Drama power couple entered the ring, with Bridgette opening up some space in between the ropes for Geoff to enter first.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Batman managed to toss DJ over the top rope, but the friendly giant held onto the bottom rope, his feet nearly touching the floor due to his tall stature, as Sub-Zero caught Justin with a clothesline, causing the hunk from Total Drama to do a backflip onto his face.

**Jerry Lawler:** *laughing* Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho man! Did you see how he landed?

**Michael Cole:** He could've broken his nose and ended his career as a reality show celebrity and model right there!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wait, he's a model? I never knew that!

Kane struck Triple H with punches to the face, chest, gut and throat, while Shawn Michaels hit Undertaker with a dropkick, as John Cena clotheslined The Rock over the top rope, nearly knocking himself over the top rope as well. Geoff and Bridgette created a handicap situation for Sub-Zero when they teamed up with Justin to pound him down onto the ring mat and stomped on him while he was down. (**Sorta like how stables and tag teams can gang up on one person and continously beating them down**) Justin's face was slightly bruised from the landing he took a moment ago

Meanwhile, Batman pushed on DJ's chest with his feet, trying to eliminate him, as John Cena managed to avoid eliminating himself, and lifted himself back over the top rope and into the ring. Undertaker beat down on Shawn Michaels, as Triple H tossed Kane into the ropes and hit him with a flying knee to the face. However, Triple H got caught by the throat by Undertaker, who was quick to notice Triple H walking at his direction. The Rock shoved John Cena towards Undertaker, allowing the Deadman to grab the 10-time WWE Champion by the throat with his other hand. Undertaker was preparing for a double chokeslam, but Shawn Michaels stepped in between Hunter (Triple H) and Cena, and nailed Undertaker with a Sweet Chin Music!

**Michael Cole:** Oh man! Sweet Chin Music by Shawn Michaels, out of nowhere!

**Jerry Lawler:** Undertaker felt that one!

At the same time Shawn hit Undertaker with the Sweet Chin Music, Batman kept DJ on the ring apron and punted him in the head, knocking him onto the floor, eliminating him.

**53rd elimination: DJ; Eliminated by Batman; Duration: 2:31**

**Michael Cole:** There goes DJ.

**Jerry Lawler:** He never came close to lasting longer than an average WWE Superstar would in a Royal Rumble, let alone a Royal Rumble where _60 people_ can enter.

Geoff and Bridgette knocked Sub-Zero down with a double-team clothesline, and then Justin dropped an elbow on him as he laid on the ring mat on his back. Meanwhile, Triple H picked Undertaker up onto his feet. Taker was still groggy from the Sweet Chin Music from the Heartbreak Kid. Triple H set him up and managed to bring him down head-first onto the ring mat with a Pedigree!

**Jim Ross:** And Triple H hits the Pedigree!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man!

**Michael Cole:** The Undertaker has been brought down by the now-revived D-Generation X!

However, when Triple H turned around after the Pedigree, Kane grabbed him and Shawn Michaels by the throats and slammed them spine-first onto the mat with a double chokeslam, turning the tide between DX and the Brothers of Destruction.

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa, look out!

**Michael Cole:** The momentum has shifted for the Brothers of Destruction, as Shawn Michaels and Triple H tasted the wrath of the Big Red Monster, Kane!

**Jim Ross:** A chokeslam from that man could break somebody in half if he was not careful.

11 people were in the ring, trying to eliminate each other, as less than 15 seconds remained before entrant #57 would make their mark on this match.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #57: AJ Styles**

The TNA phenom took no time to enter the ring, as he was one of the all-stars who were most likely to make it far in this match. Oddly enough, he appeared late in this Royal Rumble, being one of the last entrants.

**Michael Cole:** This man, AJ Styles, is a former world and tag team champion in TNA!

**Jerry Lawler:** We never talk about TNA on WWE programming, but this isn't exactly the WWE tonight!

AJ first went after Batman, as Geoff, Justin and Bridgette continued to triple-team on Sub-Zero. The Lin Kuei warrior had a very hard time trying to get the three Total Drama contestants off his back. However, Sub-Zero managed to knock Justin back, and tackle Geoff down onto the mat. Sub-Zero pounded on Geoff with fierce punches, until Bridgette jumped onto his back and tried a sleeper hold on him. Sub-Zero threw her over his head, and stomped on her head, keeping her down for a moment. However, Geoff came up from behind and threw him over the top rope, eliminating him from the Rumble.

**54th elimination: Sub-Zero; Eliminated by Geoff; Duration: 7:10**

**Michael Cole:** Oh my! Sub-Zero got eliminated!

**Jerry Lawler:** I thought ninjas could be able to escape elimination with ease!

**Michael Cole:** Well, I guess he didn't see that coming, then.

As Sub-Zero left, Kane led a one-on-two assault on Shawn Michaels and Triple H after D-Generation X brought Undertaker down with their finishers, Geoff, Bridgette and Justin ganged up on Batman as their next target, and AJ Styles ended up in a triple threat situation with The Rock and John Cena. Cena slammed Styles with a DDT, and then hit Rock with a dropkick, while Batman shoved Bridgette away and hit Justin and Geoff with several back and forth punches. Shawn and Triple H did a variation of a double suplex on Kane that dropped the monster onto the ring apron. Kane held onto the top rope with one hand, and pulled himself towards DX for a strike to Michaels's face, knocking him across the ring. Kane then dragged Triple H over the top rope and onto the ring apron.

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh! Triple H is in trouble!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm worried about these two men; they could both get eliminated here!

Shawn Michaels kipped up as Kane grabbed Triple H by the throat for a chokeslam. The Heartbreak Kid prepared for a Sweet Chin Music on Kane, but the Big Red Monster noticed what was coming and pulled HHH in front of him, causing The Game to take the hit. Triple H fell to the floor, knocked out, as Shawn looked on in surprise.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look out!

**Jim Ross:** Kane took a risky chance and cost Triple H the match!

**Jerry Lawler:** Shawn did not notice who he hit until it was too late!

**55th elimination: Triple H; Eliminated by Shawn Michaels (accidentally); Duration: 16:22**

Shawn Michaels turned around, and was lifted up by the Undertaker, who got up during that shocking moment, turned HBK upside down and slammed him on his head with the Tombstone Piledriver.

**Michael Cole:** Oh man! The Tombstone!

**Jerry Lawler:** Shawn Michaels has taken that move so many times in the past. I bet he could see visions of those previous times where he was dropped on his head with that devastating move! I know I've seen those many times because I was here from the beginning!

**Jim Ross:** The Tombstone Piledriver is the sole reason of why Undertaker is undefeated at WrestleMania. (**Note: This still takes place in 2011, so WrestleMania 28 had not happened yet.**)

Michaels was laid out by the Tombstone, as Undertaker targeted AJ Styles next. Taker lifted the TNA Phenom up and then laid him out with a second Tombstone in a row.

**Michael Cole:** And now the icon of TNA is feeling that pain!

**Jim Ross:** Undertaker is dominating the Rumble! I got to say that he is one of the top picks to win the Royal Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** According to a poll on WWE dot com over the last week leading up to tonight that related to this FanFiction Royal Rumble, Undertaker won 35% of the votes on who is most likely to win the Royal Rumble, beating people such as The Rock, CM Punk, John Cena, Chris Jericho and cartoon icon Homer Simpson.

**Jim Ross:** In addition, some of the people who were included in the poll are unlikely to appear, as there are two slots left for wrestlers. There were people like Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and even _you_, King.

**Jerry Lawler:** Do you see any numbers in my hands? No, you don't, so I'm not in.

**Michael Cole:** Well, however is #58 will make an appearance in about 20 seconds.

Action continued in the ring, as Batman fought back against Geoff, Bridgette and Justin, Kane re-entered the ring to team with Undertaker again to ambush Shawn Michaels, and John Cena and The Rock continued brawling as AJ Styles tried to get up after the devastating Tombstone Piledriver from Undertaker.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #58: Heather (Total Drama)**

**Michael Cole:** And here comes another Total Drama superstar!

**Jim Ross:** I've probably been too much of everywhere in the WWE to know some of these people.

As Heather jumped onto the ring apron at the end of the entrance ramp, Justin noticed her, losing focus on Batman for the moment. At the other parts of the ring, AJ Styles rolled out of the ring from underneath the ropes to take a breather, as The Rock reversed a superplex attempt by John Cena, and Undertaker and Kane focused on trying to eliminate Shawn Michaels. In addition, Geoff and Bridgette were still attempting to throw the Dark Knight over the top rope and out of this FanFiction Royal Rumble.

Near the entrance ramp, Justin and Heather soon ended up kissing out of nowhere after a moment of staring (although it was mainly on Heather). However, the kiss brought Justin over the top rope, and eliminated him.

**Michael Cole:** Oh my! I think we've seen this happen before!

**56th elimination: Justin; Eliminated by Heather (perhaps intentionally); Duration: 19:12**

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoo-hoo! That was a great moment!

**Jim Ross:** Reminds me of how Beth Phoenix eliminated The Great Khali in the 2010 Royal Rumble back in the WWE.

**Michael Cole:** I don't remember you being at commentary at that event.

Justin smiled as he walked back up the ramp, believing it was worth it that he was eliminated in that way, as a romance seemed to begin between him and Heather, who was soon blindsided by Bridgette, who split away from Geoff to try and eliminate the queen bee.

Meanwhile, Undertaker and Kane tried a double-team chokeslam on Shawn Michaels, but the Heartbreak Kid suddenly reversed it mid-lift into an amazing double DDT on both Brothers of Destruction, that nobody watching expected from a WWE Hall of Famer.

**Michael Cole:** Whoa! Shawn Michaels delivered that reversal with authority!

AJ Styles managed to recover from the Tombstone, but as he entered the ring, John Cena lifted him up for the Attitude Adjustment, but as Cena brought the TNA icon down, Styles landed on his feet, reversing the finisher, and nailed the Cenation Leader with a backflip kick. Cena ended up in a groggy state, allowing The Rock to slam him down with another Rock Bottom.

**Jim Ross:** A reversal from AJ, and a Rock Bottom by the Great One!

However, out of nowhere, Shawn Michaels came up to The Rock and nailed him with a Sweet Chin Music that took everybody by surprise. 35 seconds remained as Geoff and Bridgette tried to get rid of Batman and Heather respectively, but the DC Universe superhero fought back, managing to get the upper hand on the party boy. Batman brought Geoff down with a big spinebuster, and then jumped after AJ Styles with a spear.

**Michael Cole:** Spinebuster by Batman!

**Jim Ross:** Followed by a spear to AJ Styles!

**Michael Cole:** Just one of dozens of momentum shifts that have happened in this one Royal Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** And we have yet to see the last two entrants!

25 seconds! Undertaker managed to rise up and face off against Shawn Michaels once again, even attempting another Tombstone, which was reversed into a reverse DDT. Kane climbed the top rope and went for a clothesline, but Shawn Michaels caught him in mid-air with a dropkick.

**Michael Cole:** Oh man! Dropkick by Shawn Michaels, keeping the Big Red Monster down! The Heartbreak Kid is rolling!

**Jerry Lawler:** HBK is getting fired up, and 15 seconds away from number 59! We're almost done!

**12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #59: Brock Lesnar**

The former WWE Champion came out, doing his signature entrance.

**Michael Cole:** OHHHHH MAAAN!

**Jerry Lawler:** OH NO!

**Jim Ross:** IT'S HIM! IT'S LESNAR!

**Michael Cole:** _BROCK LESNAR_ has returned!

Brock Lesnar made his way down the ring, and jumped onto the ring apron, causing fireworks to shoot from the ring posts. Thankfully none of the other participants were near any of the corners. Lesnar then stepped through the ropes, as the other 11 participants looked on.

Lesnar's first encounter in the match was with John Cena. They had a brief staredown that lasted about almost 10 seconds, until Lesnar lifted Cena up and slammed him with the F5, before quickly tossing him over the top rope and eliminating him.

**Jerry Lawler:** OH MY!

**Michael Cole:** And there goes John Cena!

**57th elimination: John Cena; Eliminated by Brock Lesnar; Duration: 45:11**

**Michael Cole:** 45 minutes and 11 seconds has John Cena lasted in this match, the longest duration in FanFiction Royal Rumble history, and the longest in this match!

The next person to face Lesnar was Batman, who was German suplexed onto his neck as a result. The third person? Geoff. Yeah, good luck. Geoff was tossed over the top rope by the MMA brute, but managed to hold on. However, Shawn Michaels knocked him off the apron with a Sweet Chin Music, eliminating him.

**58th elimination: Geoff; Eliminated by Shawn Michaels and Brock Lesnar; Duration: 3:20**

**Michael Cole:** Brock Lesnar is cleaning house!

**Jim Ross:** And this Rumble is at the peak of it all! We are reaching the end of this spectacular all-star event! Just one more participant left to enter!

Brock Lesnar then caught Kane and nailed him with an F5, and then tossed Bridgette over the top rope, also eliminating her.

**59th elimination: Bridgette; Eliminated by Brock Lesnar; Duration: 3:25**

**Jerry Lawler:** And now Bridgette's been eliminated!

**Michael Cole:** His third elimination so far!

**Jim Ross:** Is there anybody who can stop this!?

The next person to approach the Next Big Thing was The Rock. Two amazing wrestlers finally face to face. Brock and Rock soon began trading punches, but then Undertaker turned it into a triple threat by attacking both of them, as Batman faced off with Shawn Michaels and AJ Styles, and Kane tried to get rid of Heather, who was resilient enough to be able to avoid elimination.

**Jim Ross:** 8 people in the ring, soon to be 9! Who's number 60?!

**Michael Cole:** Who will it be?!

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoever it is, they'll have the biggest advantage of all participants in the Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** Let's found out the last man!

**11! 10! 9! 8!**

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh boy! Here we go!

**5!**

**...**

**4!**

**...**

**3!**

**...**

**2!**

**...**

**1!**

**...**

***BZZT!***

_***CRASH!***_

**Entrant #60: Stone Cold Steve Austin**

**Michael Cole:** OH YEAH!

**Jim Ross:** OH MY!

**Jerry Lawler:** AHH!

Stone Cold made his way down the way, wearing his wrestling attire.

**Jim Ross:** Stone Cold! Stone Cold!

**Jerry Lawler:** He was one of several superstars who had jump-started the Attitude Era back in the late 90s!

**Michael Cole:** And he's here to dominate!

**To be continued...**

(**READ**)(**&**)(**REVIEW**)

**Writer's Block is a cruel mistress. Sorry this had to wait until 2013, I had a bit of trouble trying to finish this chapter over the last few weeks. My apologies to CharlieHarperFan88 for half-assing the JustHer moment, but I just had to finish this part. The next part will probably arrive some time around when the 2013 WWE Royal Rumble event airs, and the next FanFiction Royal Rumble will probably come by later after the end of this story.**

**Confirmations for the 2013 FanFiction Royal Rumble:**

**All three members of the Shield will be in, as well as Ryback and Brodus Clay.**

**Aces and Eights will most likely be involved, so Devon will probably be in the Rumble.**

**There will be several people from this Royal Rumble who will return to participate.**

**There will be 80 participants, being much larger compared to this Rumble's 60 participant count.**

**There will be 5 re-entry flags instead of 8 next time.**

**About half, more or less, of the people in this match are people picked by CharlieHarperFan88.**

**Michael Cole will NOT be in the next Rumble, but Jerry Lawler might have a spot.**

**The winner of this Royal Rumble is guaranteed a spot in the next FanFiction Royal Rumble.**

**New rankings:**

**Amount of people entered: 60**

**Amount of eliminations (counts eliminations for people who came back) : 59**

**Amount in the ring: 12**

**Amount remaining to enter: 5**

**Eliminated in order: The Miz, Santino Marella (the first time), Angry Video Game Nerd (the first time), Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox (the first time), Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi, Beth Phoenix, Master Chief, Owen, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Griffin, Bender, Mordecai, Cleveland Brown, Spongebob Squarepants, Chris Jericho, Michael Cole, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Anthony Padilla (the first time), Wario, Squidward Tentacles, Kane (first time), Patrick Star, Peter Griffin, Roger Smith, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella (again), CM Punk, John Morrison, Dr. Zoidberg, Wade Barrett, Geoff, Anthony Padilla (again), Homer Simpson (again), Stan Smith, Ian Hecox (again), Peter Griffin, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd (again), Kevin Nash, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, Muscle Man, Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, DJ, Sub-Zero, Triple H, Justin, John Cena, Geoff, Bridgette.**

**Remaining: Shawn Michaels, The Rock, Undertaker, Batman, Heather, Kane, AJ Styles, Brock Lesnar and Stone Cold Steve Austin.**

**I hope you enjoyed a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Thank God that 2012 Apocalypse never happened!**


	17. Royal Rumble part 15 (FINALE!)

**FanFiction Royal Rumble part 15 (FINAL PART!)**

**Previously: As people like AJ Styles and Brock Lesnar made appearances, others like Justin, Triple H and Sub-Zero took a ride out of the Royal Rumble, a shocking development changed the game when Stone Cold Steve Austin revealed himself to be the last man to enter the FanFiction Royal Rumble. Here we are... the last chapter. 9 people remain. Who will win the first ever FanFiction Royal Rumble? It's only a matter of time before we find out the answer in this final chapter.**

**Rated T for violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below, because the 30 non-wrestler participants belong to their rightful owners, and all of the 30 real-life wrestlers used in this fanfiction event are in companies like World Wrestling Entertainment and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan88 for inspiring me to do this fanfiction. Thanks, man!**

**Current rankings:**

**Amount of people entered: 60**

**Amount of eliminations (counts eliminations for people who came back) : 59**

**Amount in the ring: 12**

**Amount remaining to enter: 5**

**Eliminated in order: The Miz, Santino Marella (the first time), Angry Video Game Nerd (the first time), Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox (the first time), Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi, Beth Phoenix, Master Chief, Owen, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Griffin, Bender, Mordecai, Cleveland Brown, Spongebob Squarepants, Chris Jericho, Michael Cole, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Anthony Padilla (the first time), Wario, Squidward Tentacles, Kane (first time), Patrick Star, Peter Griffin, Roger Smith, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella (again), CM Punk, John Morrison, Dr. Zoidberg, Wade Barrett, Geoff, Anthony Padilla (again), Homer Simpson (again), Stan Smith, Ian Hecox (again), Peter Griffin, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd (again), Kevin Nash, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, Muscle Man, Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, DJ, Sub-Zero, Triple H, Justin, John Cena, Geoff (again), and Bridgette.**

**Remaining: Shawn Michaels, The Rock, Undertaker, Batman, Heather, Kane, AJ Styles, Brock Lesnar and Stone Cold Steve Austin.**

**Hopefully I get through this chapter quicker than others because there is no countdown because all 60 people have already entered.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Jim Ross:** Stone Cold Steve Austin is here, in the Royal Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** A three-time Royal Rumble winner!

Austin ran into the ring and began unleashing strikes on, in order, Batman, The Rock, AJ Styles, Kane and Brock Lesnar. However, Lesnar was the least damaged from Stone Cold's spontaneous assault that began once he entered the ring. Seconds later, Kane managed to clothesline Batman over the top rope, but the Dark Knight held on. Kane then grabbed AJ Styles and tossed him towards Batman, but the dark crusader stopped AJ with a shoulder strike to the chest.

**Michael Cole:** Oh! Batman is one of the most resilient people out there. He can't be stopped without a fight happening!

Batman then lifted Styles up and over the top rope with a back body drop from the ring apron, causing his elimination.

**Michael Cole:** And there goes the Phenomenon!

**Jerry Lawler:** AJ Styles has been eliminated.

**60th elimination: AJ Styles; Eliminated by Batman; Duration: 3:38**

Undertaker and Shawn Michaels faced off, as Brock Lesnar and The Rock did as well. Kane wrestled with Stone Cold as well, as Heather used a clever trick to exit underneath the ropes and stay outside for the moment.

The Phenom and the Heartbreak Kid locked up, but HBK started off putting Undertaker's left arm in a lock, before briefly keeping him down with an arm drag followed up by an elbow drop to the chest.

Brock Lesnar tried using his mixed martial-arts skills to knock The Rock out for another elimination (his 4th elimination in the match), but Rock managed to dodge the attacks and come back with an arm wrench DDT, before kipping up and attempting to deliver more pain to the MMA monster by locking in the Sharpshooter. (**Note: The Rock used the Sharpshooter on rare occasions.**)

Meanwhile, at the same time those two brawls happened, Kane traded punches with Steve Austin, but Stone Cold got the upper hand and managed to get the Big Red Monster cornered, allowing him to do some mudhole stomping on Kane.

**Jim Ross:** And once again, Stone Cold is stomping a mudhole in his opponent and walking it dry!

However, Brock Lesnar reversed The Rock's Sharpshooter attempt, got back up on his feet, and went after Stone Cold, staggering him with a clothesline and preparing him for a powerbomb.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no!

**Jim Ross:** Austin's in trouble!

Suddenly... BAM! Rock tackled Lesnar, causing Steve Austin to land chest-first onto the ropes.

**Michael Cole:** Whoa! A big tackle from The Rock! That could be a momentum shift right there!

The Rock then tried for another Sharpshooter, but seconds after it was locked in, Shawn Michaels managed to knock him down with the Sweet Chin Music, forcing The Great One to release the hold.

**Jerry Lawler:** Boom! _Another_ Sweet Chin Music from Mr. WrestleMania!

**Michael Cole:** Rock is out cold!

Brock Lesnar got up after Rock was knocked out and attempted to slam Michaels with the F5, but the Showstopper got out in time and knocked down the Ultimate Fighter with a second Sweet Chin Music.

**Michael Cole:** And another!

**Jerry Lawler:** How many times have we seen the Sweet Chin Music come to play in this one match?

**Jim Ross:** I lost track after four.

Meanwhile, Kane managed to get Batman over the top rope as Stone Cold was laid out after the failed powerbomb from Brock Lesnar, and grabbed onto his throat. However, the Dark Knight reversed it and went for a kick, but Kane grabbed his leg and shoved him off the apron, eliminating him.

**61st elimination: Batman; Eliminated by Kane; Duration: 10:12**

**Michael Cole:** Batman's out!

**Jerry Lawler:** Kane broke his own record of the most eliminations!

**Jim Ross:** Amazing feat by Kane! Oh, wait a minute!

"Wait a minute!" was right, as Undertaker snuck up from behind Kane and tossed him over the top rope, also eliminating him.

**Jerry Lawler:** WHAT?!

**Jim Ross:** Undertaker has eliminated his brother!

**62nd elimination: Kane (again); Eliminated by Undertaker; Duration: 4:49 (Kane re-entered more than 30 seconds before the next entrant)**

Boos began to fill the arena. That is, until Shawn Michaels nailed Undertaker with a big Sweet Chin Music, sending Undertaker crashing out of the ring, and causing a huge reaction from the audience of hundreds, as this was a very sudden and out of nowhere moment, like many others.

**Michael Cole:** WHOA!

**Jim Ross:** Undertaker's out!

**Jerry Lawler:** Matt Striker may need to pay up right about now!

**63rd elimination: Undertaker; Eliminated by Shawn Michaels; Duration: 41:30**

Undertaker stood up seconds after landing, with a face that showed that he was in shock (**Similar to how he got eliminated by Maven in the 2001(?) Royal Rumble, or when Shawn Michaels kicked out of the Tombstone at WrestleMania 25. Yeah, more like the second one, for sure.**) that he was eliminated so suddenly.

**Jerry Lawler:** Are we already at 5 people remaining?!

**Jim Ross:** I'm sure we are!

**Michael Cole:** Lesnar, Heather, Rock, Michaels, and Austin are the only ones left!

Heather re-entered the ring after minutes of being outside, as Undertaker walked back up the entrance ramp, but noticed the four tough superstars that were staring at her after stopping action for the moment. After a brief 4-on-1 standoff, the Total Drama contestant jumped over the top rope, eliminated herself, and ran off, not wanting a part of this due to the amount of power in the ring.

**64th elimination: Heather; Self-elimination; Duration: 4:04**

**Jerry Lawler:** I knew she couldn't take on that many people at once!

**Michael Cole:** It's a sneaky tactic, that's for sure, but she cost herself the Rumble match in the process!

As Heather ran up the entrance ramp, passing by Undertaker briefly, Lesnar, Michaels, Rock and Stone Cold stared across the ring, looking in several directions, trying to find opponents to go after.

**Michael Cole:** And we are now down to four: The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, the Texas Rattlesnake Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Next Big Thing Brock Lesnar, and the Great One, the People's Champion, The Rock! Who will win? Who will lose? We are going to have the climactic conclusion right now!

And so the battle began. The Rock went after Stone Cold, as Shawn Michaels took on Brock Lesnar. Rock and Michaels managed to take the advantage over their respectful opponents.

**Michael Cole:** And here we go!

The Rock struck Steve Austin with his signature punch combos at the corner at the right of the commentary tables, complete with the signature taunt. The last punch nearly knocked Austin over the top rope.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the ring. Shawn Michaels beat down Brock Lesnar with not only punches, but kicks as well. However, Lesnar pushed Shawn back, causing him to fall onto his back (**like Batista did that one time**) and flip back onto his feet. Michaels leapt up and hit Lesnar with a dropkick, sending him over the top rope. However, Brock held on and shoved Michaels back, before striking him with a shoulder thrust, going in between the ropes, similar to the attack done to AJ Styles just a few moments ago.

A brief pause was taken between The Rock and Stone Cold, which was broken by Austin flipping the double-bird at The Rock, kicking him in the gut and nailing the Stone Cold Stunner with perfection! The Rock jumped up, briefly doing his classic stunner oversell, but managed to flip back onto his feet, to a huge pop from the crowd.

**Jim Ross:** And there's the Stone Cold Stunner! But Rock is not down!

The Electrifying One grabbed the Rattlesnake, tossed him into the same bottom right corner (near the announcer tables), and locked up, successfully landing the Rock Bottom on Steve Austin!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh my!

**Michael Cole:** And The Rock lands the Rock Bottom out of nowhere!

**Jim Ross:** You sure say "out of nowhere" a lot.

**Michael Cole:** Well, it's not like it's from a factory!

**Jerry Lawler: **(confused) That comment was more unusual than the fact that you're commentating in a singlet!

**Michael Cole:** Thanks for bringing that point up again, King. By the way, how's the bet with Zack Ryder doing?

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, Rock's still in the ring, isn't he? Speaking of The Rock, look at this!

During the commentary, The Rock dragged Stone Cold to the middle of the ring, and took off his other elbow pad, preparing for the People's Elbow on Steve Austin.

**Jerry Lawler:** The millions and _millions_ of fans know where this is going!

**Michael Cole:** Once again, we get to see the People's Elb-OH!

Michael's sudden change in reaction was sparked by Shawn Michaels nailing The Rock with the Sweet Chin Music just as the Great One bounced off the ropes for the People's Elbow.

**Jim Ross:** Shawn picked a very unexpected time to do that Sweet Chin Music!

**Michael Cole:** Vintage Michaels!

**JR/King:** (staring at Cole, considering the line was out of nowhere)

**Michael Cole:** What? I always wanted to say that this evening!

**Jim Ross:** I guess that's... a reason.

The Rock was in a groggy state for the moment as Shawn Michaels helped Stone Cold back up, to a very excited crowd. When Stone Cold was standing again, he kicked Rock, and then nailed him with another Stone Cold Stunner. Rock briefly got on his knees for the stunner, but hopped back up on his feet after the execution.

**Michael Cole:** Stone Cold Stunner! By god!

**Jim Ross:** Hey, that's my line!

Rock stumbled towards Brock Lesnar, who lifted him up and tossed him over the top rope with a variant of the F5, causing his elimination.

**Jim Ross:** And there goes The Rock!

**Jerry Lawler:** There goes my $500!

**65th elimination: The Rock; Eliminated by Brock Lesnar; Duration: 39:48**

**Michael Cole:** The Rock is eliminated!

The crowd was surprised that The Rock was eliminated, but now there were three left: Brock Lesnar, Shawn Michaels, and Stone Cold Steve Austin. All three of these men want to win this, and be remembered as the first to clear through this amazing Royal Rumble.

After a pause between the three legendary superstars, Stone Cold and Shawn Michaels decided to team up temporarily to face off against Brock Lesnar in a 2-on-1 battle. Austin and Michaels attacked Lesnar from all sides, and then whipped him into the ropes. However, Brock countered with a double clothesline, sending both Stone Cold and Michaels down onto the ring mat.

**Michael Cole:** And it looks like Brock Lesnar is in a 1-on-2 situation with Shawn Michaels and Stone Cold Steve Austin!

**Jim Ross:** These are the last three remaining participants in this match!

Lesnar picked Shawn Michaels up and tossed him over the top rope, but the Heartbreak Kid managed to hold onto the middle rope, his feet nearly touching the floor. He was lucky to hold on; he would've been out quick. Brock attacked Austin next, beating him down and slamming him with a belly-to-belly suplex. Shawn re-entered the ring and jumped at Lesnar with a flying forearm smash.

**Jerry Lawler:** And Shawn Michaels with a comeback move!

Lesnar quickly got up, only for Michaels to lift him up and slam him down with a scoop powerslam. The Showstopper then climbed the top rope at one of the corners near the entrance ramp, and leapt off, delivering a hard elbow drop to Brock Lesnar.

**Michael Cole:** And now Shawn Michaels delivering an amazing top rope move!

**Jerry Lawler:** This is intense!

**Jim Ross:** Talk about a show-stealer!

Shawn then walked towards the other corner near the ramp, and stomped, preparing for the Sweet Chin Music on Lesnar, as the crowd participated by counting the stomps. **1! ...2! ...3!...4!..5!..6!** As soon as Lesnar stood up and turned around, Shawn nailed him with the Sweet Chin Music, allowing the crowd to shout "**BOOM!**"

**Jim Ross:** Sweet Chin Music!

However, what followed up was Stone Cold running towards Shawn and bringing him down with the Stone Cold Stunner, causing Shawn to bounce across the ring.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! Wait a minute!

**Jerry Lawler:** And Stone Cold hits a big stunner!

Stone Cold noticed Shawn on his feet again, and slammed him with another Stone Cold Stunner to finish the job, followed by a clothesline that sent the Heartbreak Kid over the top rope. Due to the decrease in adrenaline, Shawn couldn't hold onto the ropes, and landed on the floor, being eliminated.

**Jim Ross:** And another Stone Cold Stunner! And Shawn Michaels has been vanquished!

**Jerry Lawler:** Better luck next time, Shawn!

**66th elimination: Shawn Michaels; Eliminated by Stone Cold Steve Austin; Duration: 10:21**

It was now down to Stone Cold Steve Austin and Brock Lesnar. The two men stared down in the center of the ring more than 10 seconds after Shawn Michaels's sudden elimination. Soon enough, both superstars began going back and forth, taking punches.

**Michael Cole:** Here we go, it's the last two remaining!

**Jerry Lawler:** I just can't get enough of this! It's been a blast with all of this!

**Jim Ross:** It's an amazing event, that's for sure, and that's why Vince McMahon had confirmed a second FanFiction Royal Rumble in the works to happen in the next couple of years! (**And by "the next couple of years", I mean January of 2013. This first Rumble is still in 2011, so yeah.**)

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, I can't wait to do this event again soon! It'll be Royal Rumble time again before anybody knows it!

Stone Cold whipped Brock Lesnar into the ropes, and then dove onto him with a Lou Thesz press, pounding on Lesnar's head with punch after punch. Steve Austin then ran into the ropes and slammed his elbow onto Brock's skull, damaging him further. He ran into the ropes again, trying for another elbow drop, but then Brock stood up and slammed him with a spinebuster. Lesnar then picked Austin up and hit him with a big snap suplex, and then stood up again and picked Stone Cold up for a powerbomb.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh! What's he thinking here?!

Brock Lesnar plucked Stone Cold Steve Austin up off the ground for a powerbomb, and then slammed him, but Lesnar wasn't done yet. Lesnar lifted Stone Cold back up, showing his brute strength, and then brought him back down with another powerbomb.

**Jim Ross:** Brock Lesnar is bringing the pain on the Texas Rattlesnake!

The Next Big Thing then tried for a third and hopefully final powerbomb, but Stone Cold struck Lesnar in the head with a couple of punches, sending them both into the corner at the left of the commentary table. Lesnar snuck out from under the Rattlesnake, and pushed him off the turnbuckle, but Steve Austin held onto the top rope, and stood right next to the ring post. Lesnar tried lunging at Austin, but the Texas Rattlesnake was quick; he moved out of the way, causing Lesnar to hit the ring post head first, causing a big shift in momentum in the match.

**Michael Cole:** Ouch! What an evasion!

**Jerry Lawler:** Lesnar took hard steel to the face!

Brock Lesnar was laid out in the center of the ring, his head slightly busted open from the bump, and his nose bleeding quite a bit, as Stone Cold re-entered the ring, only to slide out from under the ropes and pick up a steel chair used from earlier that was sitting at the entrance ramp, cleaned out by the referees earlier. Austin tossed the chair into the ring, and then got out a table from underneath the ring.

**Michael Cole:** It's seems Stone Cold wants to go hardcore!

**Jerry Lawler:** It seems so!

**Jim Ross:** And look at the blood spilling from Lesnar's face! His nose may be broken!

Blood leaked out from the wound on Brock's forehead, as Stone Cold Steve Austin threw the table into the ring and entered the ring himself. Austin picked up the chair and then smacked Lesnar with a chairshot to his injured head.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no!

**Jim Ross:** Those are human beings in the ring, tearing each other apart!

Stone Cold set up the wooden table he brought in just less than a minute ago, and picked Brock Lesnar up, but Lesnar managed to pick Austin up out of nowhere.

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa wait a minute!

**Michael Cole:** Lesnar!

**Jim Ross:** You're kidding me! How did he rise up so quick!?

**Michael Cole:** I don't know, and I don't think Brock is going to let Stone Cold off easy!

Brock made a few adjustments in his preparation for his finisher, and then he slammed Steve Austin right through the table with the F5!

**Michael Cole:** And Brock Lesnar with the F5, through the table! Stone Cold's out!

However, as Brock Lesnar prepared to eliminate Stone Cold, in came the previously eliminated CM Punk, who ran out from the back and went after Brock almost instantaneously.

**Michael Cole:** Whoa! What the-

**Jim Ross:** What is CM Punk doing here?!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm as puzzled as you are!

**Michael Cole:** But why is he attacking Lesnar?

**Jerry Lawler:** He must probably have a grudge against Lesnar!

Punk lifted Brock Lesnar up and knocked him down with the Go To Sleep.

**Michael Cole:** Go to Sleep from Punk!

Stone Cold then kicked Brock in the gut and hit him with the Stone Cold Stunner!

**Jim Ross:** And a stunner to Lesnar!

Stone Cold Steve Austin tossed Brock Lesnar over the top rope, therefore eliminating him, and becoming the winner.

**67th and final elimination: Brock Lesnar; Eliminated by Stone Cold Steve Austin; Duration: 7:43**

**Jerry Lawler:** He's done it! Stone Cold's won!

**Jim Ross:** Stone Cold has made history! He has won 4 Royal Rumbles over all of history!

**Michael Cole:** Dreams can come true like tonight!

**Jerry Lawler:** Stone Cold Steve Austin is the reigning king of Royal Rumbles, as he's dominated three of them in the WWE, and now he has made history happen tonight!

The bell rang and Stone Cold's iconic entrance theme hit the speakers. CM Punk smiled as Lesnar was laid out on the ground.

**Ring announcer:** The winner of this first ever FanFiction Royal Rumble, Stone Cold Steve Austin!

In the ring, audience members tossed cans of beer over to Stone Cold Steve Austin in the ring. After a few moments of beer smashing and chugging, Stone Cold offered a handshake to CM Punk, triggering a chant that bounced between "**Stone Cold**" and "**CM Punk**". After a moment of hesitation, Punk accepted the handshake, and went to leave, but Steve Austin quickly had other plans for the handshake, as, all of a sudden, he turned the straight edge superstar around and hit him with a Stone Cold Stunner.

**Jerry Lawler:** Hello!

**Jim Ross:** And a Stone Cold Stunner to CM Punk!

**Michael Cole:** Whoa, what the hell was that for?!

Stone Cold continued to celebrate in the ring as Punk rolled out slowly, and walked off moments later with a surprised expression on his face from the fact that he was so suddenly stunnered by the Texas Rattlesnake. Fireworks shot out all over the arena as Stone Cold raised his arms up at all four corners of the ring, feeling triumphant in his victory over 59 other men in the FanFiction Royal Rumble.

**Jim Ross:** Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for tuning in for this all-star spectacular, the first-time-ever FanFiction Royal Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** This is Jerry 'The King' Lawler...

**Michael Cole:** ...Michael Cole, the Voice of the WWE!...

**Jim Ross:** ...and Good Old JR, Jim Ross signing off for tonight! Good night, everybody!

The screen faded to black as Stone Cold stayed in the ring.

Soon after, the screen faded to Vince McMahon standing in front of the camera.

**Vince McMahon:** We hope you enjoyed this spectacular event, but this is WWE Chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon here to let you know that you should not attempt any of the stunts that you saw in this spectacular at home, at school, or anywhere. Someone could get hurt, and you shouldn't let that someone be you. Good night.

The screen faded back to black.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Thanks, Vince, for that little tidbit. Well, after over a year, I FINALLY got this fanfiction done! I would like to thank CharlieHarperFan88 for assisting me in this story, and I would also like to thank the rest of the viewers for watching. Leave your thoughts on your favorite parts in the Rumble, who you think was the best performer, if Stone Cold Steve Austin deserved his victory, and if the ending confused you more than surprised you.**

**Now, the final statistics, containing both the participant list, and the records made here tonight:**

**Entrants in order:**

1. The Miz (Eliminated by Homer)

2. Santino Marella (Eliminated by Ziggler first, and then again by Barrett)

3. James Rolfe/Angry Video Game Nerd (Eliminated by Kane first, and then again by Rock)

4. Dolph Ziggler (Eliminated by Kane)

5. Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (Eliminated by Cena twice)

6. Beth Phoenix (Eliminated by Undertaker)

7. Brian Griffin (Family Guy) (Eliminated by Kane)

8. Kane (Eliminated by Santino first, then again by Undertaker)

9. Ric Flair (Eliminated by Homer and Owen)

10. Owen (Total Drama) (Eliminated by Peter, Cleveland, and Bender)

11. Mario (Eliminated by Cena)

12. Jeff Jarrett (Eliminated by Kane)

13. Ian Hecox (Smosh) (Eliminated by Jarrett, and then again by Sub-Zero)

14. John Cena (Eliminated by Lesnar)

15. CM Punk (Eliminated by Rock)

16. Luigi (Eliminated by Cena and Punk)

17. Anthony Padilla (Smosh) (Eliminated by Kane, then again by Critic and Nerd)

18. Master Chief (Eliminated by Anthony)

19. Undertaker (Eliminated by HBK)

20. Peter Griffin (Family Guy) (Eliminated by Triple H twice)

21. Alberto Del Rio (Eliminated by Cena)

22. Jeff Hardy (Eliminated by Del Rio)

23. Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/Cleveland Show) (Eliminated by Big Show)

24. Bender (Futurama) (Eliminated by Kane)

25. The Rock (Eliminated by Lesnar)

26. Chris Griffin (Family Guy) (Eliminated by Kane)

27. Chris Jericho (Eliminated by Big Show, Edge and Kane)

28. Mordecai (Regular Show) (Eliminated by Punk)

29. Spongebob Squarepants (Eliminated by Big Show)

30. Big Show (Eliminated by Ryder, Justin, Morrison, Santino, Ian, Geoff and Anthony)

31. Edge (Eliminated by Punk)

32. Michael Cole (Eliminated by Kane)

33. Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) (Eliminated by Undertaker)

34. John Morrison (Eliminated by Kevin Nash)

35. Wario (Eliminated by Big Show)

36. Rey Mysterio (Eliminated by HBK)

37. Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) (Eliminated by Morrison and Justin)

38. Wade Barrett (Eliminated by Nash)

39. Justin (Total Drama) (Eliminated by Heather)

40. Geoff (Total Drama) (Eliminated by Nash first, then again by Lesnar and HBK)

41. Triple H (Eliminated by HBK)

42. Roger (American Dad!) (Eliminated by Undertaker)

43. The Nostalgia Critic (Eliminated by Triple H)

44. Zack Ryder (Eliminated by Homer and Punk)

45. Stan Smith (American Dad!) (Eliminated by Kofi)

46. Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) (Eliminated by Justin)

47. Kevin Nash (Eliminated by HBK)

48. Randy Orton (Eliminated by Rock)

49. Kofi Kingston (Eliminated by Kane)

50. Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) (Eliminated by Geoff)

51. Batman (Eliminated by Kane)

52. Evan Bourne (Eliminated by Kane)

53. Shawn Michaels (Eliminated by Stone Cold)

54. DJ (Total Drama) (Eliminated by Batman)

55. Muscle Man (Regular Show) (Eliminated by Cena)

56. Bridgette (Total Drama) (Eliminated by Lesnar)

57. AJ Styles (Eliminated by Batman)

58. Heather (Total Drama) (Eliminated by herself)

59. Brock Lesnar (Eliminated by Stone Cold)

60. Stone Cold Steve Austin (**WINNER**)

**Wrestlers in order:**

1. The Miz (Eliminated)

2. Santino Marella (Eliminated twice)

3. Dolph Ziggler (Eliminated)

4. Beth Phoenix (Eliminated)

5. Kane (Eliminated twice)

6. Ric Flair (Eliminated)

7. Jeff Jarrett (Eliminated)

8. John Cena (Eliminated)

9. CM Punk (Eliminated)

10. Undertaker (Eliminated)

11. Alberto Del Rio (Eliminated)

12. Jeff Hardy (Eliminated)

13. The Rock (Eliminated)

14. Chris Jericho (Eliminated)

15. Big Show (Eliminated)

16. Edge (Eliminated)

17. Michael Cole (Eliminated)

18. John Morrison (Eliminated)

19. Rey Mysterio (Eliminated)

20. Wade Barrett (Eliminated)

21. Triple H (Eliminated)

22. Zack Ryder (Eliminated)

23. Kevin Nash (Eliminated)

24. Randy Orton (Eliminated)

25. Kofi Kingston (Eliminated)

26. Evan Bourne (Eliminated)

27. Shawn Michaels (Eliminated)

28. AJ Styles (Eliminated)

29. Brock Lesnar (Eliminated)

30. Stone Cold Steve Austin (**WINNER**)

**Other characters in order:**

1. James Rolfe/Angry Video Game Nerd (Eliminated twice)

2. Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (Eliminated twice)

3. Brian Griffin (Family Guy) (Eliminated)

4. Owen (Total Drama) (Eliminated)

5. Mario (Eliminated)

6. Ian Hecox (Smosh) (Eliminated twice)

7. Luigi (Eliminated)

8. Anthony Padilla (Smosh) (Eliminated twice)

9. Master Chief (Eliminated)

10. Peter Griffin (Family Guy) (Eliminated twice)

11. Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/Cleveland Show) (Eliminated)

12. Bender (Futurama) (Eliminated)

13. Chris Griffin (Family Guy) (Eliminated)

14. Mordecai (Regular Show) (Eliminated)

15. Spongebob Squarepants (Eliminated)

16. Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) (Eliminated)

17. Wario (Eliminated)

18. Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) (Eliminated)

19. Justin (Total Drama) (Eliminated)

20. Geoff (Total Drama) (Eliminated twice)

21. Roger (American Dad!) (Eliminated)

22. The Nostalgia Critic (Eliminated)

23. Stan Smith (American Dad!) (Eliminated)

24. Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) (Eliminated)

25. Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) (Eliminated)

26. Batman (Eliminated)

27. DJ (Total Drama) (Eliminated)

28. Muscle Man (Regular Show) (Eliminated)

29. Bridgette (Total Drama) (Eliminated)

30. Heather (Total Drama) (Eliminated)

**Current rankings:**

**Amount of people entered: 60**

**Amount of eliminations (counts eliminations for people who came back) : 59**

**Amount in the ring: 12**

**Amount remaining to enter: 5**

**Eliminated in order: The Miz, Santino Marella (the first time), Angry Video Game Nerd (the first time), Brian Griffin, Dolph Ziggler, Ric Flair, Ian Hecox (the first time), Jeff Jarrett, Homer Simpson, Mario, Luigi, Beth Phoenix, Master Chief, Owen, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Griffin, Bender, Mordecai, Cleveland Brown, Spongebob Squarepants, Chris Jericho, Michael Cole, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Anthony Padilla (the first time), Wario, Squidward Tentacles, Kane (first time), Patrick Star, Peter Griffin, Roger Smith, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella (again), CM Punk, John Morrison, Dr. Zoidberg, Wade Barrett, Geoff, Anthony Padilla (again), Homer Simpson (again), Stan Smith, Ian Hecox (again), Peter Griffin, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd (again), Kevin Nash, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, Muscle Man, Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, DJ, Sub-Zero, Triple H, Justin, John Cena, Geoff (again), Bridgette, AJ Styles, Batman, Kane (again), Undertaker, Heather, The Rock, Shawn Michaels and Brock Lesnar.**

**Winner: Stone Cold Steve Austin (with interference from CM Punk)**

**Records:**

**Iron Man (Longest lasting before being eliminated)**: John Cena (45 minutes and 11 seconds; first annual FFRR))

**Runner Up:** Undertaker (41 minutes and 30 seconds; first annual FFRR)

**Rumble Dominator (Most eliminations overall)**: Kane (12; first annual FFRR)

**Runner Up:** John Cena (6; first annual FFRR)

**House Cleaner (Most eliminations in one match)**: Kane (12; first annual FFRR)

**Runner Up:** John Cena (6; first annual FFRR)

**Most flags used in one royal rumble**: 8 (First annual FFRR)

**15 (or less) Seconds of Fame (Shortest lasting before being eliminated)**: Michael Cole (1.8 seconds; first annual FFRR)

**Runner Up:** Muscle Man (15 seconds; first annual FFRR)

**Toughest Elimination (Elimination that involved the most people that teamed up for it)**: Big Show's elimination (7 people; first annual FFRR)

**Runner Up: **Owen's elimination (3 people; first annual FFRR)

**Rumble Champ (Royal Rumble Winners):**

**1st:** Stone Cold Steve Austin

**Rumble All-Star (most victories in a Royal Rumble match): **None **(will not be rewarded until somebody wins two Royal Rumbles):**

**Runner Up:**

**Stay tuned for the next FanFiction Royal Rumble, which will probably come by some time next week! Woo woo woo, you know, and that's the bottom line because the Best CHAMP in the World IS HEEEEEEERE and you should FEED. HIM. MORE of what the ROCK... is cookin'! C'mon bay-baaay! *people's eyebrow***


End file.
